The Domain
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Women are taken to the Domain to be beaten, tortured or in any other way used. The team races to find the women but it is Alex and Olivia who get front row seats when they're both abducted. Warning! Very dark and contains adult themes and violence! The main characters in this story are Alex and Olivia but this is not A/O.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I've come up with, and I will warn its pretty dark, even for me. **

**But I hope you'll give it a go and let me know if you want more. **

**Summary: Women from all over New York are going missing. Women of all different age, race, description, personality. It's unknown where they have been taken and the team races to find them, hoping they are still alive, but it is Alex Cabot and Olivia who get an inside look, an inside look to the hell on earth known as The Domain. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 1**

"Mitchell Eccles is not only a coward bully who thought it his right to beat and rape his wife repeatedly, he is also the man who took her life. The man who took this young and devoted mother away from two children who will never grow up knowing her, twins not even 4 weeks old yet." ADA Alex Cabot spoke to the jury with her eyes meeting each one of them, before moving onto the next juror. "I beg that you give justice to Carolynn Eccles and to her children," she continued, turning round and walking over to where Mitchell Eccles sat by his lawyer, a smug smirk across his face. "Give them justice by making sure that Mr Eccles gets the sentence he deserves." she said as she glared at him. _God she hated this prick._

~0~0~0~0~

Alex walked down the stairs, away from the courts with Elliot and Olivia walking either side. "Well at least we can rest slightly easier knowing that there is another murdering rapist ass hole safely behind bars."

"That guy really got to you." Olivia pointed out.

"Don't they all." she protested. "It just seems that for every creep we put away another one oozes out of the wood work. Where does it end?" Alex questioned. "When will they realise that they are not above the law?"

~0~0~0~0~

She screamed again as another crack came down across her bare back. She was in agony, praying for the pain to end, praying death would just take her and save her from this nightmare. _Another scream, another crack_. It went on and on and then finally stopped.

The small room was suddenly silent. She remained where she was, not that she had a choice. Her wrists were tied together with scratchy rope and her arms stretched up above her so that the rope could be fixed over a hook in the ceiling. Her ankles had been strapped to the floor. _She wasn't going anywhere…_

She forced herself not to cry and tried to listen out for her attacker. She couldn't hear him behind her, but she suddenly felt him as he grabbed her waist from behind, his tall body towering over her as he pulled her into his naked, sweaty body.

"Was it as good for you?" he asked through gritted teeth, chuckling to himself before taking a step back and starting the torture all over again.

22 year old Massie couldn't help but scream again. _This was just another typical night in The Domain._

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot, Olivia and Alex had all joined Munch and Fin back at the precinct. The place was hectic, more so than usual but it probably had something to do with the fact that another group of women had been snatched a little over a week ago.

"The six women aged 22 to 31 had been out on a hen night little over a week ago. Massie Brook was supposed to have gotten back off her honeymoon yesterday." Munch summarised glumly as he stood in front of the computer screens containing the information they had on the case.

"That gives us a grand total of 57 women reported missing in the last four months, its not just a coincidence." Fin said. "The press are having a field day with this."

"Well I wish the same could be said for the rest of the city. This is big time news now, no one feels safe." Munch added.

"And they're right to feel that way." Elliot said sadly. "It's not just groups of women that are being snatched, individual women are being taken too, but we're getting reports of four to five women being taken in one night alone. This can't just be one person."

"Are we thinking it's a gang who is snatching them now?" Fin asked.

"Haven't we always considered that?" Cragen said.

The others all nodded, it had been mentioned before.

"There's no real connection to the women who have been reported missing, just that they are all beautiful. Other than that they vary in age, height, weight, race…" Olivia thought out loud. "Even their jobs are all different; teachers, accountant, lawyers, nurses, surgeon. Tina Carter owns her own business, a chain of bakery's."

"We haven't discovered any bodies yet so we can only hope that all these women are still alive. But where they actually are we have no idea." Elliot said, annoyed. "Where can 57 women be held where no one would notice."

"In New York…lots of places. Out side of New York, who knows. I hate to be the one to say it but just because we haven't found any bodies, doesn't mean that they aren't all dead." Munch said before walking over to get a mug of coffee, it was late and it was probably going to be another all nighter.

~0~0~0~0~

_**2 days later.**_

Munch, Fin, Elliot, Olivia and Alex all sat at the bar, each one looking as miserable as the other. Another four women were now missing. There were no clues to where they might be and, honestly, no hope of finding them.

"Another everybody? My round." Alex asked.

"Not for me. I wanna get home to Kathy and the kids. I have some catching up on night time wake up calls to catch on with Eli." Elliot confessed. "He's got a cold and likes to let us now, all night long."

"Rather you than me." Munch joked - but not really, "I am exhausted. I could sleep for a week."

"Sleep sounds good to me." Fin decided.

The three men turned to the women.

"Oh we're staying." Alex said swallowing the final swig of her drink.

Elliot looked at Olivia who nodded in agreement. "Ok. Be careful getting home." he said to both of them.

"We will." They called back as the men began to walk off.

They all shouted bye or good night before it was just Olivia and Alex. For a moment there was just silence between them as they both stared at their empty glasses.

"Double?" Alex asked mocking cheerfulness.

"And then some." Olivia agreed.

"Hey can we have two more, and make them large ones?" Alex called to the bartender.

~0~0~0~0~

Hours later, Olivia stumbled out of the taxi. She continued to stumble towards her building, searching deep into her pocket for her keys, she kept coming up blank. _Where the hell were they? _She spun around to see if she had dropped them, almost falling flat on her face. "Oops." she muttered.

She was feeling dizzy and a little nauseous. Just how much had she had to drink. She was a little startled to see the taxi still parked up. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the driver suddenly get out. He was tall and big guilt. She began searching for her keys again, quicker, but never taking her eyes off him as he walked towards her. She felt so drunk suddenly, she doubted her ability to fight him off if he tried anything. He kept coming towards her.

She turned and began clumsily pushing buttons, praying one of her neighbours would let her in. She was so deafened by the echoing of the buzzers in her drunken head that she jumped back when the taxi driver touched her arm. His reaction had reflected her own and he strained his arm to reach forward to drop her keys into her hand.

"These were on the back seat, you must have dropped them." he said looking at her like she was possibly crazy.

With her blood no longer pumping so fast around her body she didn't feel so dizzy, or so drunk. She smiled at the taxi driver, suddenly feeling a little foolish. She watched as he turned and walked down the path and back into his taxi before he drove off.

She suddenly became aware of a voice next to her, someone had answered their buzzer. "Who's there? Do you know what time it is?" the tired voice said over the intercom.

"Sorry Mrs Bartell. I thought I'd lost my keys." Olivia said apologetically to the old woman who she called a neighbour. Now another one who wouldn't say _'hi' _to her when she passed them on the staircase.

~0~0~0~0~

She growled in frustration as she tried again to focus on the lock so she could put her key in, finally she got it. Minutes later she unlocked her front door and walked in with a proud smile. She threw her keys down on the cupboard next to her and turned to shut the door, she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw two large men barge their way into her apartment, shutting the door behind them, shutting out her escape.

She turned on her heels and tried to run, but she hadn't put the lights on yet and alcohol still swished around her body, making her clumsy and slow. She managed to make her way into the bathroom, she quickly shut the door behind her but before she had time to lock it one of the men threw himself against it, it flew open, breaking off the hinges and crashing into her, knocking her back against the hard, cold tiles. She hit her head hard, the taste of her own blood began to quickly fill her mouth, she was dizzy as everything around her began to spin.

The men turned the light on as they walked into the bathroom, cornering her in. She could now see just how big they were, they could both easily be wrestlers. She stared at them both for a moment and in that moment she realised she had no chance against them and then, for Alex Cabot everything went black…

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia lay in bed, she was in a restless sleep and suddenly woke up, with her hand over her mouth. She practically fell out of the bed as she made a quick dash for the bathroom. She made it to there in time to throw up into the toilet.

When finished emptying her stomach, of every drop of alcohol she had consumed, she got back up to her feet, flushed the toilet and then drooped over the sink and began splashing cold water over her face.

She stood a little straighter so she could examine her face in the mirror. She looked like three days sleep wouldn't do her any harm, so quickly decided that going back and crawling into bed was her best option.

She was about to move when she froze. She was sure she'd heard something. She turned and was about to step out of the bathroom door when she heard another noise. Moving quick, she crept into her bedroom, without turning on the light, made her way over to her bedside cupboard and pulled out her gun, she quickly loaded it and then crept back through her bedroom, following the sound she could hear. It was a kind of scratching sound.

As she stepped into the living room she stopped to try to locate the sound more. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she realised the sound was coming from right next to her. She steadied herself before spinning round and pointing the gun right at the sound.

She dropped her gun and sighed at herself when she saw what was making the sound. She'd left a window open slightly and the cool night breeze was blowing against the blind. She walked over to the window and snapped it shut.

"You're paranoid." she muttered to herself as she now made her way back to her bedroom. She put her gun down on her dresser and walked over to her bed and fell back into it.

She closed her eyes and sighed once more. She quickly began to feel sleepy now she was back in bed, it was so warm….really warm. She rolled onto her side and shifted over to the other side of the bed, which she guessed would be cooler. Her heart jumped into her throat when she rolled into something…or rather someone.

She tried to jump out of bed but two heavy hands grabbed hold of her, one on her arm and one on her leg. She was pulled underneath the person, the very heavy person. She threw her free arm out, it connected with something hard and a little sharp, a tooth. It sliced her knuckles open and obviously did some damage to her attacker who roared in pain. She tried to hit out again but she wasn't quick enough and a fist connected with the side of her face.

She lay there, her head spinning, her body momentarily paralyzed, she couldn't move and with the pain that was blasting through her head she didn't want to. Concussed, there was nothing she could do when the person stood up and grabbed hold of her, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her from his apartment. It was late, no one would see as he carried her out of the building and up to the van that was parked up outside.

The person threw her down in the back of the van and climbed in. As the van pulled off he turned her onto her side so he could tie her wrists together with sharp scratchy rope.

"Took your time." A male voice shouted from the cab of the van.

"Bitch put up a fight. Broke my god-damn tooth." he said, being extra rough as he tied the rope.

"Yeah well. She'll get what she deserves when we get them to The Domain." the driver said.

The guy in the back glared at Olivia and then turned his attention to the other two women in the van, both unconscious. One, a young Hispanic American woman and the other, Alex Cabot.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You wanted more, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot walked into the squad room holding a cup tray that contained two cups of steaming coffee, his and Olivia's. He sat the tray down on his desk and then hung his jacket up. Fin was the first to offer a 'good morning.'

"Yeah." Was Elliot's reply.

"Someone didn't sleep last night." Munch noted as he watched Elliot sit down at his desk and wipe sleep from his eyes.

"No. Eli has a cold and was up all night." Elliot said. He loved his son but he had prayed non stop that he would just sleep last night, and of course that his cold would go away. "Liv not in yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just wearing her invisibility cloak today." Munch snapped.

"Someone didn't sleep last night!" Elliot snapped back, using his line from moments before.

"Did anyone working on this case?" Munch asked rhetorically, "I was lay awake all night wondering which women were being taken whilst I tried to sleep."

"So far we've heard nothing. No women reported missing yet." Elliot said confidently.

"Yeah well, call me negative but it is only seven thirty." Munch said before getting up to make another much needed cup of coffee.

Cragen walked out of his office. Like he did most nights he had slept at the precinct, in his office in the cot that was always kept in the corner. It had been months since he had slept at home, weeks since he had even been there in fact. He checked around the squad room. Looking at each one of his tired looking Detectives. "Where's Benson?" he asked, noticing the missing face.

"Guess she's running late today." Elliot decided.

"Bet Alex is too." Fin muttered loud enough for the Captain to hear.

"Something I should know about?" Cragen asked.

"We went for some drinks last night. Liv and Alex stayed when we left." Elliot said.

"Well find out where she is, now!" Cragen ordered as he walked back into his office.

Elliot already had the phone in his hand and was dialling her number when the phone in Cragen's office began to ring. Elliot tapped a pen against his coffee cup as he waited for his partner to answer. He was a little surprised when it went to answer phone. _Olivia always answered her phone. _"Liv, it's El. Could you call me, let me know when you'll be in? Cragen's asking questions. See you soon." Was the message he left before he hung up.

However, Elliot looked up as Cragen walked back out of his office. "No answer." he told him.

They all noticed the worried look on his face. "Something _we _should know?" Munch asked.

"Alex didn't show up for court this morning. No one can get in touch with her."

_Alarms bells suddenly began to ring, something wasn't right. _No_ Olivia. _No_ Alex. Could something have happened?_

"Munch, Fin, you two get over to Alex's place. I want to know where she is?" Cragen ordered. "Elliot, try Olivia again…on your way over to her place. Something doesn't feel right."

_He said what they were all thinking…_

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot slammed his hand harder against Olivia's front door. He had an emergency key that she had given him. He was beginning to think that this could be classed as an emergency. He figured he'd try her mobile one more time first. He took his cell phone out and pressed her speed dial and listened and waited for her to answer.

He suddenly became confused however. He held his phone back away from his ear. He could hear her cell phone ringing from in her apartment. He slammed his fist against the door again, leaving the phone ringing. "Liv! Liv open up!" he yelled. _Nothing._

"Screw this." he muttered to himself as he took the emergency key, unlocked the door, and walked in. He studied the apartment. Nothing seemed out of place, it all looked perfectly normal.

"Liv!" he called as he walked through the apartment, knocking on the bathroom door, giving it a moment and then pushing it open. _Empty. _"Liv!" he called again as he walked through to her bedroom, the ringing continued, only stopping when he snapped his phone shut. Inside the bedroom was a different scene to the rest of the apartment.

The bed was unmade and it was clear something had gone on in it. The covers where throw around and twisted up. He looked around and noticed her gun on the dresser. He doubted she would leave that laying around and she certainly wouldn't come to work without it. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on it. It was cold. She hadn't been in it for hours. He was about to call her name again when he noticed some blood on the pillow. "Shit!" he muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Capt, something's happened. I don't know what but she's not here and there's signs of a struggle in her bedroom. There's blood." he said, trying not to become too frantic just yet.

"I was just about to call you. Munch just told me Alex is missing, signs of a struggle there too." Cragen sighed. "I think we know who our perps newest additions are."

Elliot sighed, frustrated and worried for his partner and his friend. If they had been abducted by the same perp, then he knew that they already had no idea where they were and no chance of finding them anytime soon.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated. I just wanted to warn people again this is a dark story, so be prepared. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

Olivia lay there, she was trying to store everything she had seen already inside a corner of her memory. She couldn't forget it. Wouldn't forget it.

_She had been dragged through endless corridors, each one containing several locked gates. Each one had a code but she had been unable to see what the code had been when their 'tour guide' had punched them in. _

_On through another gate and more corridors, then stairs. The stairs were steep and like the rest of the place made out of old concrete. The place was damp and the stairs were covered in slippery green stuff. The men, who wore big black boots managed them easily but, thanks to being bare foot, Olivia slipped on them. The back of her ankle grated along two of the steps before one of the men caught her. _

_It hurt like hell and she would have happily spent the next five minutes muttering every cuss word she knew, but wanting to keep a brave face she simply chose to grin and bare it. She kept turning around to check Alex was ok. She had yet to gain consciousness so one of the men had her draped over his shoulder like an old carpet that was about to be thrown out. She had been so busy watching the man carrying Alex that the had not been concentrating on the steps and once again slipped. This time her feet came from under her and with a hard crack she fell back, hitting her head on a step, knocking herself unconscious._

That had been then and this was now. She pushed herself up from off the small cot and looked around her. She had done so once already but her head had felt too fuzzy so she had lay back down and drifted off again. But now things felt clearer and as she looked around she took the sight in. The room was long, the ceiling high, very high. The floor was lined with two rows of cot beds. There must have been about 50, if not more, and almost every one had a woman lying in it, cold and most of them crying. At the end of the room was tiled shower cubicles, the walls only high enough to hid half the body, they looked dirty and Olivia wondered if they even worked. Just beyond them were some toilet cubicles.

The cots were cheap and uncomfortable, the mattress beneath her was thin and stained. At the end of each bed was a metal chest, she had taken a quick look inside. All that was in it was a towel, face cloth and three pairs of what Olivia could only describe as hospital scrubs, dark red clearly second hand. There was also a plastic bowl, spoon and cup, all of which look like it had never been properly washed.

Trying to forget her surroundings, Olivia limped over to the bed next to her where Alex lay, she had been slowly coming round for a while. She sat down next to her and gently brushed her hair back out of her face. Then she took another quick look around the room. It was dark, only two big lights hung from either end of the room were lit up, and both looked like they could do with some more bulbs. She wondered if the other lights even worked. The walls showed sign of damp and all the coughs and splutters from inside the room backed it up. The place was like a freezer.

Olivia shivered at the thought and knew Alex must be feeling it too so she carefully began rubbing her hands against the bare flesh on Alex's arms, trying to warm her up. She felt like stone.

"Liv." Alex moaned.

"Yeah, sweetie I'm here."

"Where is here?" Alex asked groggily as she tried to look around.

"I have no idea." Olivia replied.

They were both brought out of their thoughts when the sound of a big metal lock being turned echoed around the room. They watched as the women all got up, and like something out of the army, stood at the end of their beds. Neither Alex, nor Olivia moved. The other woman who had been brought in with them copied all the other women and stood at the end of the bed that she had been sat or lay on.

Four men walked into the room, all wearing puffy black jackets and black trousers and heavy looking black boots, all of them had a riot baton strapped to their belts. The men split into two groups and began walking past the women. They looked like they were inspecting the women, and for all Alex and Olivia knew they were. They both remained seated.

Another, somewhat bigger man then walked in. He too was dressed in black but the clothes where slightly different to the other four men. He silently stepped between the two rows of cots and looked around. His eyes fell right on Olivia's and suddenly he was making his way over to her.

"Get to your feet!" he ordered.

Neither Olivia or Alex did, Alex was still feeling groggy and doubted whether she'd be able to stand.

"She needs a Dr." Olivia said matter-of-factly to the man who stormed his way right over to her.

The man didn't answer her, instead he reached down and slapped his hand down against the back of her head and pulled her to her feet. He could immediately feel the goose-egg sized bump on the back of her head. "What happened here." he sneered, staring down at her, she seemed tiny compared to him.

"She slipped on the stairs, bumped her head, stupid bitch knocked herself out cold." one of the men informed him.

"Then she'll just have to learn to be more careful, won't she." he said looking at her for a moment before, without warning, he let go of her hair and stepped away before swinging round and connecting the back of his hand with her face. Her lip bust right open and she fell down onto the cot

The man grabbed a handful of her hair again, pulling her up slightly before letting go, letting her fall to the floor, where he delivered her a hard kick to her side. She yelped in pain as her ribs cracked. _Agony._

"Get away from her." Alex yelled as loud as she could, standing up and trying to push him back but only pushing herself back down in the process. Her head began to spin. She grabbed hold of her head, praying the spinning would stop, or at least slow down. She too was not expecting the mans next move as he pushed her to the floor too.

"I suppose I should fill you both in on the rules." he said as he stood in front of them. They both remained on the floor. Both in too much pain to want to move.

"First, you do what you are told when you are told. There will be no second warnings. If you don't do what you are told you will be punished. Good behaviour will not be rewarded and will not buy you an early release. You're here for life." he told them as they looked up at him from the floor where they both lay in pain. "Welcome to The Domain."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. For anyone wondering this is only a Alex/Olivia friendship story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A pretty big character is introduced in this chapter. He's French so there is some French is this chapter (I'm not the worlds best French speaker so I apologise now if any French speakers spot any mistakes) any part that is in French will be translated straight after. (Translations are the parts in Italic.) There isn't loads of French but just some every now and again throughout this story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. **

**Chapter 4**

Olivia sat on the opposite cot to Alex. She had her hand lay flat against her ribs, ignoring the pain as she watched Alex sleep. Her head wound had worried her and she wanted to make sure she was ok. So far all seemed ok.

She didn't know how Alex could possibly sleep here, even with a head wound. Her mind wouldn't stop racing. She envied her friend. She would have welcomed proper sleep, her whole body was in pain.

Soon every woman in the room, including Alex, joined her in the land of awake. The doors to the room blew open with a heavy crash as they hit the solid wall behind them. All the women were stood at the end of their beds and this time Olivia and Alex didn't hesitate to join them. Even though it pained both of them to do so it was better than taking another beating. As Olivia quickly looked around she recognised lots of the women from their missing persons files that lay on her desk back at the precinct.

Both Olivia and Alex watched, confused, as about ten men poured into the room and began grabbing woman who went with them, only some of them putting up a slight struggle, Olivia recognised some of them as women who hadn't been missing long. Olivia turned to Alex, the confusion reflected off one and others face. Alex suddenly went pale and as sharp fingers dug into her arm, Olivia realised why.

She hadn't seen the man come up behind her so wasn't expecting him to begin pulling her out of the room away from Alex and to God knows where. She put up more of a struggle than any of the women had, trying to break free from the mans grasp, even trying to fight him as best she could but her arms had restricted movement from the way he was carrying her and her legs felt like lead beneath her.

As soon as she was out of the room the doors shut. The women were all lined up against the wall, a guard stood in front of them. The guard holding Olivia slammed her against the wall, pinning her there by jamming his forearm against her throat. She now struggled just for breath.

From behind the line of guards the huge man appeared again. Olivia had long began to think he was the leader of some kind. "You lot," he said, pointing to all the women but Olivia, "You know the drill. Get on with it."

His words spoken, the guards all led the women away. Although none even slightly enthusiastic about the orders none dared to defy them now the other guard was around. The leader then walked over to Olivia and the guard who still insisted on cutting off her airway. He grabbed the guards shoulder and the man instantly backed away, allowing Olivia to take in a much needed breath, she choked for a minute before being able to take in a deep breath that satisfied her lungs.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice weak.

Her reply was a back hand across her cheek. She was spun around on the spot, she had to quickly grip the wall to stay on her feet. She let her cheek lay against the cold concrete wall, it soothed the bruising mark the heavy hand had left behind. It only lasted seconds before she was pulled away from it by the leader. "You're about to find out what's happening?" he told her before he led her away.

He led her down corridors, through the many gates and again she tried to see the codes he typed in but his huge frame always blocked her view. Confusion hit her again as eventually they came to a small room. It confused her because all down one of the walls was rails and rails of clothing. Dresses mostly, fancy dresses, the kind that cost money that a Detective would never have to spare. There was also some odd lingerie items, ones she would never be seen dead in.

Possibly even stranger, was the dressing table on another wall, a huge mirror that sat on it, surrounded by cosmetics and hair products. It was a make up artists or hair stylists dream come true.

She was unable to take anymore of it in before she was pushed into a chair in front of the mirror. It wasn't your usual make up artist chair. Within seconds of being pushed into it the guard was tightening thick leather straps down over her wrists. He crouched down -she guessed to do the same to her ankles - but before he had chance she whipped her leg out, kicking him in the face.

He made no sound but used his sleeve to wipe the few drops of blood from his lip. He then calmly grabbed her legs and strapped them in too. She watched him stand up and glare at her. She could only try to prepare herself as his hand raced forward and his huge fingers grabbed her face. His hand covered her mouth as it pinched her face, forcing her to look at him or which ever way he moved his arm.

"You're gonna take a while to break in. I can tell. There's always one. But I guarantee you, I will break you. The easier you let me, the easier it will be on you. Now, you got a client who wants to see you tonight, but when he's done with you…I'll just be getting started." he said, smirking at her before he finally let go of her and stepped back.

"You know what he wants." he said to two women who walked past him and over to Olivia. She held in sobs desperate to escape and watched as the women began what she guessed was their jobs. One began styling her hair, the other began applying make-up.

~0~0~0~0~

Moving as quick as she could, in high inch heels, Olivia tried to keep up with the guard who dragged her along. His one, very large hand gripped her upper arm, his fingers pinched her skin. He stopped, only to punch another code into a system by another door. Then he swung her round, shoving her into the room before slamming it shut.

She tried to grab a handle but there was none. There was another code system and she began punching in codes that she didn't know and not to her surprise the door didn't open.

So, she began hitting it. "You can't do this! You can't keep me here!" she screamed, not that anyone was listening. "Let me out!" she continued.

"Now, why would I do that." Came a voice from behind her.

She spun round, her breath caught in her throat. There, only a few feet away was a man, dressed in an expensive suit and holding two glasses of scotch, on the rocks.

Now her attention was turned from demanding her release because she could see the room she was in…or rather the setting of the room she was in. The small room was made up into a night club. There was a long bar, with no one stood serving behind it. There were tables laid out with chairs around them, there was even a juke box, a fruit machine and a pool table, laid with pink felt. It was your typical New York bar.

Next, she studied the man. He was an older guy, she guessed early to mid fifties. He was tall and muscular. His brown eyes were piercing and fixed on her. His hair was longish and brushed neatly back. The look on his face reminded her of proud lion, having tracked his kill, about to pounce. _Fate decided._

"Bonjour Detective Benson, or may I call you Olivia?"

_So he was French_, Olivia thought to herself. His accent was strong but he spoke clearly. She didn't answer him. Her mind remained blank and her body frozen to the spot.

"May I say that you are even more beautiful close up and in person. Your pictures do not do you justice my dear."

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.

"My name is Monsieur Lionel Dalloway and you, are what I want. Je t'adore. " he replied.

Olivia looked at him. Lost for words, her mind racing. She knew French so knew that he had said _I adore you. _The sudden rush of blood around her body, around her head made her dizzy and she stumbled forward, catching herself on a table. She didn't see Lionel put the glasses down onto a table but suddenly he was next to her, then behind her, his hands on her waist, supporting her.

She reached back and pushed him away and stumbled to another table. "You stay away from me." she warned him.

He laughed and walked over to the table to retrieve one of the drinks. She watched and let her blood settle as he downed one of the glasses before picking up the other. He held it out to her but her glare told him 'no thanks.' He shrugged and then downed that one too.

She watched him and waited. This didn't ready her any as he threw the glass at her. It missed her by inches and smashed against the wall behind her. She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her mouth and couldn't move quick enough before he was there, right in her face. Then his hand was around her throat and she was pinned against the wall, her feet a little off the ground.

She clawed at his hands as she gasped for breath. "You listen to me you little bitch. You will do everything I say you do, everything I want you to do. I own you now, you belong to me. I paid for you. You are mine to do with whatever I want. You do not give the orders." he warned her, glaring at her before ripping his hand back.

Olivia slid down the wall, crouched over and holding her bruised throat. As she watched Lionel walk over to the bar she pulled herself up. She began slowly inching her way over to the door, but then stopped as she realised she still didn't know the code. She wouldn't be able to get out through the door. _She needed another means of escape. _

There was a sudden crunch under her shoe. As she looked down she saw a shard of the broken glass. With Lionel's back turned she reached down and picked it up, hiding it her hand, careful not to cut herself on the sharp glass. _Now she had a different plan._

"So how much did you pay for me?" she asked him, a tear in her eye and fear creeping into her voice.

"I never discuss money with a lady." Lionel replied.

"So then why did you buy me? I've never seen you before in my life. I have no idea who you are. Do you know who I am?"

"I like fine and beautiful things. You could say I collect them." he told her as he poured himself another drink. "And I know everything about you. Tu es dans toutes mes pensees."

_You are in all my thoughts. _"I'm guessing you don't mean fine art and beautiful pictures." Olivia shot back at him.

"I have a stunning collection of women. But when I saw you, I just knew I had to have you. I don't have anything like you. The only bad thing is that I can't take you out of here. _Not just yet. _More money is there to be made on you. Once a certain limit has been reached then I can take you out of here when I choose so." he said as he began walking over to her.

His walk was so proud and so strong and confident. He didn't fear anyone and no one ever challenged him, that was obvious. Olivia couldn't help but wonder what happened to those who did challenge him. _She was about to find out. _

"There is just one problem Olivia." he said, right up in her face now.

She glared at him, tilting her head a little to the side as she shrugged her shoulders, her expression said 'the problem is?'

"I don't like to share." he told her. He then reached out and stroked her face gently with the back of his hand. She stood perfectly still as he moved his hand to the back of her hair, tangling it in her hair before pulling her face forwards into his. His hungry lips crashed against hers. His grip on her forced her to stay there as he continued his kiss.

After a moment and unable to take anymore Olivia reached up and then swung her hand, holding the glass, at his face. The shard dug into his cheek and he roared in pain as he pulled away from her holding his bleeding face.

Olivia raced around him and over to the bar. She was looking for another type of weapon, anything, but she was coming up empty. Seeing the only thing she could use she grabbed the scotch bottle off the bar and got it ready to swing at Lionel if he came near her.

"Ahh, you stupid bitch!" he growled.

"Come closer and say that you prick!" she yelled back at him angrily.

For seconds, but what seemed like minutes to Olivia, there was silence. Then, a noise from behind her made her spin around. Doing so did nothing in her favour. She screamed in agony as a hand held taser was jabbed into her side. The long painful shock crumpled her body to the floor.

She could do nothing when a guard pulled both of her wrists behind her back and cuffed them together. Then she was pulled to her feet before being pushed down against the bar.

"Take the bitch away!" She heard Lionel order. "If this scars you will be sorry, Olivia!" he warned before two guards assisted him out.

Olivia continued to be pinned down to the bar. She was suddenly ripped up from it and spun around where she came face to face with the leader of the guards again.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" he asked her his voice calm and soft but clearly he was annoyed. .

"Got myself expelled for bad behaviour?" she asked sarcastically as pain continued to riddle her body.

The leader laughed at her sarcasm before releasing the grip he had on her. He stepped back slightly before whipping his hand out, smacking Olivia right in the face, again. She stumbled sideways but managed to stay on her feet, barely.

She flipped her head round, flicking her hair back into place. She licked her lip; it stung and she got a taste of blood. "You're gonna regret that." she said to the guard with determination.

He just scoffed back at her, pausing for a second before he snapped his arm out, his fist balled up tightly as it hit Olivia once more in the face, this time she fell to the floor. She landed hard and awkward. Unable to save herself in anyway with her hands tied behind her back.

She gasped in pain as the guard kicked her hard in the stomach. The new pain she felt made her want to throw up. But she swallowed hard and took it as he kicked her again, then again then again.

The guard crouched down and, by pulling her hair, brought her face up next to his. He could see the pain in her face and was a little impressed by how well she held it in. "You not gonna scream? You know you want too." he sneered, "You must have, at least, cracked ribs after that." he said jabbing his fingers into her ribs. Once more she held in the pain.

Next the guard stood up, pulling Olivia up with him, again by her hair. He pushed her forward, keeping his hand knotted in her hair and his other hand of the cuffs connecting her wrists. He pushed her right over to one of the tables and pushed her down on it. She could only see him out of the corner of her eye, but she felt him kick her ankle, forcing her legs apart. Immediately after she felt him press himself against her ass.

"Don't!" she cried out, unable to stop herself or block the fear from her shaking voice.

The guard began laughing. He bent right over her, his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. "I knew you'd crack, Detective." he said triumphantly, "Think yourself damn lucky that we're not allowed to touch you bitches because you would be my favourite personal toy." he told her. He made her skin want to crawl right off her body as he licked her face. "Damn shame." he said again before pulling her up.

~0~0~0~0~

Alex was pacing back and forth waiting for Olivia to come back. She was worried for her friend and silently praying she was ok. Her eyes shot over to the door as she heard it being open. Joining all the other women, she moved to stand at the end of her bed. She watched as three women walked into the room, each one looking shattered and broken.

She continued watching as Olivia was pushed into the room. She could see the main guard had her arm twisted up behind her back, it looked painful and the pain evident on her friends face told her it was.

The guard pushed Olivia right over to her bed and pushed her down on the floor before turning around and walking back over to the door. Alex quickly helped Olivia to her feet.

"One of you sluts fuck up and every one suffers. There will be no food for any of you tonight…and you have Detective Benson to thank for it." he said pointing to her.

Olivia glared at him. She couldn't wait to see his ass nailed to the wall and she couldn't wait to be the one to do it.

The door was then slammed shut. Each one of them would go even more hungry tonight. Olivia began to think that she wasn't going to make any friends here soon.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the review. **

**I had intended to update sooner but I lost my internet dongle and didn't find it until about five minutes ago.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot sat at his desk looking over at his partners empty one. He could imagine her sitting there, head down just finishing off her paper work, smiling when she knew he was looking at her. _"No" _she would say knowingly. "You don't know what I was going to ask." he would reply, whispering the words out loud as he thought them. _"I'm not doing your paper work as well." _she would tell him.

"Yo Elliot," Fin said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I just got off the phone to one of Olivia's neighbour." he said placing the phone back down. "Said they noticed a black van hanging around outside the apartment building the last few weeks. Didn't report it earlier because they didn't think anything of it until now."

"Did they get a plate number?" he asked, hopeful.

"It was too dark. But they reckon that the man who lives in the ground floor flat is totally paranoid, apparently he has a camera that looks out of the building." he told him. "Maybe he saw something." Fin suggested.

"Or got something on camera." Elliot said getting up.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot walked side by side with Fin up to the main doors of Olivia's apartment. He hated going there and knowing that if he wanted too he couldn't just go and see Olivia in her apartment where she was safe and sound.

The annoying sound of Fin pushing their possible witness's buzzer brought Elliot out of his thoughts. Getting no answer Fin pushed the buzzer again, three quick presses followed by holding it down.

"Who is it?" A voice asked quickly and nervously.

"Detective's Stabler and Tutuola. We need to ask you some questions Mr Morgan." Fin said, speaking into the intercom.

"No. I'm afraid that can't happen." the voice said, his tone still the same, rushed and nervous.

Elliot stepped forward and began to speak into the intercom, "Mr Morgan please, this is important. This is about my partner, the woman who lives in 4B."

"The Detective." Mr Morgan said knowingly.

"Yes, now please. We were told you have camera's. We just need to know if maybe you caught what happened to her on camera. Please, can we come in to talk to you." Elliot asked. "We could go get a warrant that would let us search every inch of you apartment, it would mean bringing in a bigger team of cops though." Elliot lied, he was desperate.

There was a long pause, a silence before finally, with another buzz, the main door was unlocked and both men practically ran inside.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was sat on her bed opposite Alex who sat it the same defeated way. The whole room was quiet, just a few quiet murmurs from some of the other women talking. A small gurgling sound made Olivia look up from the floor and at Alex.

"Sorry." Alex said with a guilty tone and expression as she held her belly, she was starving and her growling tummy was getting louder and louder..

"No I am. This is my fault. None of the woman in this room, including you are eating because of me." Olivia said mimicking Alex's previous tone and expression.

"Liv, that guy wanted to do God only knows what to you. You did exactly what I would do in that position, and I bet any of these women would if they had the balls."

"No Alex. These women know better. This place is a God-damn torture chamber. The rooms are set up into whatever setting the pricks want to rape you in. There are camera's watching you non stop. The second I attacked Lionel they were there." she said standing up wrapping her arms around her aching body.

"It made me realise that there is no way out of here, because every move you make there is a camera following you. The people who pay to use us depend on this never getting out. Which means we're never getting out." Olivia said matter-of-factly.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot and Fin had to squeeze through the small gap that Mr Morgan had allowed when he had opened his front door. Fin had barely stepped through it when Mr Morgan began closing it, putting on four dead bolts and two chains. Both Fin and Elliot shared the same puzzled look.

Mr Morgan quickly walked past them, making sure he didn't get within a foot of either of them. Both Fin and Elliot had figured this guy was slightly odd but now they were meeting him they realised just how odd he was. The walls were decorated with newspaper articles, all different stories on them. Other than that the apartment was immaculate, not a spec of dust lay anywhere.

"You keep a neat house." Fin said.

"I don't like dirt, or germs so please don't touch anything." Mr Morgan said as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

"We need any tapes you have in them cameras and any footage from the last three weeks or more if you have it.

Mr Morgan nodded and walked over to a large cupboard, as soon as he opened it Elliot and Fin once more looked at each other in shock. There were enough videos piled into the cupboard to contain and year or two of footage.

~0~0~0~0~

For the first time in almost 18 hours the main door was unlocked and like cockroaches scurrying under cupboards when the lights were turned on, the women all raced to the end of their beds. _This included Olivia and Alex. _

"Time to go to work ladies!" the main guard barked as more guards walked in and began picking out women. It was the main guard who walked up to Olivia, standing right in front of her.

"Ready to go to work Detective." he didn't give her time to respond when he hooked his hand around her arm and began pulling her away from her bed.

"Stop!" Alex ordered, chasing after him.

"Alex don't." Olivia pleaded, not wanting her friend to get herself into trouble.

"Don't be jealous Alex." the guard said, "You've got your own date." he said startling both her and Olivia. Suddenly a guard walked up to Alex and grabbed her and they were both being dragged out of the room, both struggling against the guards.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 6**

Once more Olivia was almost jogging as she tried to keep up with the guard who dragged her along…again. "Where are you taking Alex? What's going to happen to her?"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

'_No.' _She was about to ask another question when they rounded a corner and the guard pushed her forward, she screamed as a huge dog lunged at her, barking, spit and slobber flying from its mouth, it's bright white teeth practically gleaming.

The guard quickly pulled her back and the guard who held the dogs lead pulled it back. It was then that she saw the door to the room she was about to be taken into. She tried to pull away but the guard grabbed the top of her arms and slammed her into a wall, pinning her there with his body. She turned her face away, not wanting to look at him, but he grabbed her chin, turning her head and forcing her to look at him.

"You listen to me you filthy little whore. Monsieur Dalloway is in there waiting for you and you better behave yourself this time and take whatever it is he wants to do to you like a good girl, because if you don't it won't be me coming in there it will be Lassie there." he said pointing to the dog that still bared its teeth at her, growling quietly. "and he just loves sinking his teeth into tasty white meat like you." he said brushing his knuckles roughly over her cheek.

Olivia glared at him, feeling nothing but pure hatred for him. After a moment more he pulled her away from the wall and pulled her over to the door. Olivia never took her eyes off the dog that was now barking wildly at her. Then, she was in the room. "I'll be watching." the guard whispered into her ear, pushing her forward and then stepping out, loudly slamming the door shut behind him.

Olivia stood there, his words bouncing about her head, she knew he meant them. She looked up from her thoughts when she felt Lionel brush his fingers across the back of her neck. _Where the hell had he come from? _She had been to make up and wardrobe where they had dressed her in a tight black dress that barley covered her ass. It was also very low cut on the chest so showed more cleavage than she ever would, given the choice. Her hair had been twisted up tight on the back of her head, quite painfully so.

"You look fantastic." Lionel said, looking at every inch of her. "I hope tonight we can get to know each other. I hope there will be no nonsense like last time we met. You are very special to me." he said as he stepped in front of her, now running his fingers across her bare chest.

She wanted to step back but she didn't, instead she kept staring at the floor, just to the side of his feet. She only looked up when Lionel placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up, she then turned her eyes to his face and glared at him. "If I meant anything to you, you wouldn't do this to me."

"It's because I love you that I want this to happen between us." he told her.

She looked past him and around the room. It was a stunning room, under different circumstances. It was like a bedroom out of a top rating and very posh hotel. _The best. _"How can you love me? You don't even know me."

"You're right." he confessed. "That is why I want to see you everyday. I want to know everything there is to know about you." he said, now running the tips of his fingers across her cheek.

She immediately stepped back, _too much touching, _"You think that will happen here, whilst I'm forced to come to this or whatever room you want, dressed up like some doll and be a part of whatever fantasy you choose? This place is hell!"

"I can get you out of here. I can take you away to my chateau in France. You can have whatever you want, money is no object…"

"What I want is my freedom back, and for every other woman in this hell hole to be free again, not treated like meat that perverts bid on."

Lionel looked at her, his face suddenly twisted up slightly. "You judge me." he said a little angrily.

"You paid money so you could do whatever you want to me. How do you think that would make me judge you?"

Lionel looked at her again, this time a smirk spread across his face. He seemed unable to smile, just smirk. "No matter." he scoffed.

Olivia looked at him, a little puzzled by his reply. Her body froze with shock as his hand, the one that hadn't been all over her, came towards her. She didn't see the needle in it just felt its sharp pain as it stabbed her in the shoulder.

She yelped in pain and stepped backwards but more or less the moment she did she began to sway. Her head suddenly felt like it was full of lead, heavy, and it immediately made her feel nauseous. She began to whimper as she felt her body becoming numb, she was unable to control it as she fell to her knees.

"What was tha…" she slurred, dropping forward onto her hands and knees.

"A little something to help you loosen up." Lionel informed her as he leant forward and brushed a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear.

He then stood up and reached down and grabbed her arm before pulling her up to her feet before flinging her over his shoulder. He may have been older but he was fit and very strong and there was nothing she could do to stop him when he threw her down on the bed.

~0~0~0~0~

Alex was pacing back and forth in the room she had been brought to. Her heart and mind both raced. It made her feel physically sick to try to wonder what might happen to her. She was also a little confused because the room was set up like a court room. The only thing missing was the jurors seats and seating for an audience.

She continued to feel confused when she heard a door open and someone very familiar walk in. "Judge McIntyre?" she thought out loud.

"Miss Cabot." he said as he stepped in front of her. Before she knew what was happening he lashed out. He hit her right in the face with a large gavel, knocking her to the floor where she groaned in pain. "Let me know if you object." he said smugly before he kicked her hard in the face.

The blinding, burning pain was excruciating. Alex could feel her mouth filling up with blood as well as its warmth as it dribbled from her nose which she was sure was broken. She was too slow and in too much pain to move as he dropped down on top of her, his hands quickly grabbed her wrists pulling them away from her bloodied face. He pinned them down above her head. "I've always liked you Alex, I look forward to a day where I get to see you in my court room. You make my cock twitch the moment you start pleading your case."

"Get off me!" Alex growled at him, her whole face hurting to talk.

"Overruled." Judge McIntyre told her just seconds before he crashed his lips down on hers, silencing her with a rough and painful kiss, ignoring the taste of her blood.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot, along with Munch, Fin and Cragen, stood around the computer screens. A computer tech was playing three different CCTV footage tapes through and it was all being displayed on the computers. They watched as fast-forwarded images of days of CCTV footage flashed before them, each one of them were hooked onto one screen. They saw multiple people walking by, multiple cars and other vehicles driving by, as well as people walking dogs, a tramp looking through a trash can and then a black van.

"There, that black van." Munch said.

"Here we go." Fin muttered.

"No he's right. That black van has been on the last three days on screen one as well. There it is again, at the exact same time." Cragen stated.

"And here." Fin said, looking at screen 2.

They continued watching screen 2, expecting to see the van again but instead they watched as 3 men got out of the van. In slightly slower motion they watched and waited. Cragen wrote the registration plate number down, but they all froze and watched in silence as they saw the men walk back over to the van, carrying Olivia. They opened the door of the van and threw her in before one of them climbed in after, then the doors were shut and seconds later the van sped off.

"Son of a bitch." Elliot muttered.

"I want to know who that van is registered to and where the hell they took her!" Cragen ordered.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia walked in a line with some of the other women back into their room, _back into their prison. _Her mind was being kept off what had just happened because she was looking for Alex. She wasn't in the small group of women in the line and it scared the shit out of her to think what could have happened to her.

With whatever the drug she had been given still roaming about her system, Olivia found it hard to walk. She kept stumbling, having to cling onto the wall to keep her up. The leader of the guards walked up to her and grabbed hold of her hair.

It hurt but not enough to make her want to cry out. She sucked it in and decided to ask him about Alex. "Where's Alex? Is she ok?"

"Last time I saw her she wasn't. She was covered in blood, spitting it up and everything." he said.

Olivia felt her knees buckle beneath her. The guard pulled her roughly to her feet by the same handful of hair that he had, this time it hurt too much for her to not scream out. Quickly forgetting the pain she asked, "Is she alive?" She had to wince at the pain his hand, tangled up in her hair, still caused her.

"You tell me" the guard said as he steadied her in front of him only to then kick her hard in her lower back. She flew forward, hitting and skidding along the floor, back in the holding cell with all the other women.

She quickly pushed herself up as she walked over to Alex's bed. She only got a little way there when she saw that it was empty. Her heart began to pound loudly against her chest, her head began to spin, she was dizzy. She had a million thoughts racing through her head, all of them concerns for Alex.

She was about to stumble, her legs about to buckle once more, she needed something to fall down onto. She was about to let herself fall onto her bed when she noticed Alex, lying on the floor, not moving. Olivia could see a small puddle of blood by Alex's face.

Sensing someone standing over her, Alex moved slightly. Olivia quickly dropped to her knees and gently brushed Alex's hair off her face, but it shocked her to see it. Around Alex's eyes where deep purple bruises and they were badly swollen. Her nose was also bruised and two small cuts on it bled into the stream of blood coming from her nostrils.

Alex coughed and blood spattered out her mouth. She reached up and held her jaw, _god it hurt, _her whole face did.

"Come on, lets get you on your bed." Olivia said about to help her friend up.

"No, please don't move me!" Alex cried, begging, "The cold floor helps with the pain a little."

Olivia looked at her friend, she looked riddled with pain, she felt so sorry for her. She reached up and pulled Alex's blanket off her bed and placed it over her, she noticed she was still shivering so she grabbed her own blanket and placed that over her too.

She decided she would try to stay awake to keep an eye on Alex again, plus it meant she had a distraction from thinking about what had just happened to her, not that she remembered one half of it, something she was actually thankful for. She knew she may have to think about it at some point, but right now, she couldn't fall apart because she could see that Alex already was, and for her friends sake, she had to be strong.

Alex was still once more, Olivia guessed she had passed out from the pain. Now there was one thing that Olivia wanted to do more than anything. She practically crawled to the foot of her bed and reached into the trunk. She pulled out her towel and threw it on the bed. Using the bed, she pushed herself up. She was still dizzy, really dizzy but she wanted a shower and since they only produced cold water she figured it might help her become more clearer and less light headed.

_That was the plan anyway._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**For anyone who is wondering this story is not about to get any better for Alex or Olivia, not just yet anyway. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers. **

**S it's time for Elliot and the others to follow up on the lead they got from the van registration plates.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 7 **

Elliot and Fin were quietly creeping up the garden path to the house they had traced the van's plate to. The house was old looking, possibly even abandoned. With the two men was a bunch of armed officers.

They got to a garage and both Fin and Elliot looked inside. In it, just about visible through the dusty, dirty windows was a black van, matching plate, however this van, surrounded by boxes and old dusty child's toys looked like it hadn't been moved in years, the back right side looked like it was missing a wheel.

"Can I help you, Sir?" an old man asked, sitting up from the garden table he and his wife were sat at.

"Well that's not one of the men off the CCTV." Fin said.

"And that's not the van. Someone's copied the plate." Elliot said.

They'd lost their lead and in doing so lost any chance of finding Olivia or Alex.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was pacing by her bed. She kept glancing down at Alex who now lay on her bed, still wrapped in both hers and Olivia's blankets. The swelling on her face had doubled, the blood dried, in whole she looked five times worse than last night, if that were possible.

When they heard the door open they both, like every other woman in the room stood at the end of their beds. It had become instinct now. The quicker you did it the less likely you were to get a slap or pushed down and kicked. Of course Olivia had to help Alex and then keep her hands on her waist to keep her on her feet.

One of the guards walked up to Alex. He studied her face and than shouted to the leader. "This whore's been beating herself up in the night, that or one of these other bitches did it!"

The leader of the guards walked up to Alex and grabbed her face. She couldn't even have attempted to hold in the whimper of pain it caused her.

"Get her to the infirmary. No one will want to fuck her looking like that. Well, not unless they've done it to her." he said.

The guard led her away, Olivia looking on, the leader then stepped in front of her. Olivia looked up at him.

"Did you to that to your friend?" he asked her.

"We both know I didn't." Olivia spat back at him.

Her head flipped to the right as he back handed her. She stumbled but steadied herself. She placed her hand on her cheek, the tips of her fingers wiping away tears that had formed.

"A simple yes or no was what I was looking for." the leader replied before he walked out. Olivia sighed in frustration. "Son-of-a-bitch." she muttered as she sat down on her bed, her hand still resting on her now bruising cheek.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was lay down, resting, when Alex was brought back. Alex walked straight up to her bed and sat down. She didn't look quite so beastly now the dried blood had been cleaned up. She had an ice pack in her hand that she held on her face. She could see Olivia's bruised cheek and guessed what had happened.

She held the ice pack out to her. Olivia took it and held it on her cheek. _God it felt good. _She left it there a minute before she noticed the pain Alex was obviously still in and so she passed it back to her.

"You need it too." Alex said to her.

"No, I'm fine." she lied, "You need it more."

Alex took it back and gently placed it back on her face again, forcing a smile.

"I got raped last night, Olivia, over and over. By a Judge." Alex said as tear fell apart.

Olivia watched as her friend started to crumble in front of her. Tears began falling from her blood shot eyes and down her bruised face. Alex had been trying to hold it together but she wasn't as strong as she made out she was. All she could do was hold her arm out and place her hand on Alex's knee. She knew she had to get her out soon, she began desperately trying to think of a plan.

~0~0~0~0~

What had _seemed_ like a day had passed by when Olivia was taken to see Lionel. She was wearing a long, curve hugging red dress. She had to admit it was stunning but she knew it was what Lionel had chosen for her wear so she hated it.

It had two straps that tied over her neck like a halter top. Underneath she had been made to wear a red, lacy strapless bra with matching panties, they made her feel cheap but they would work well with the plan she had in mind. If she could force herself to carry it out.

She had been thinking about her plan all day. It had taken her a second to think of it but hours and hours to go over every detail in her head. She wanted it to be perfect because that way it would work.

She stepped inside and stood silent as the door slammed shut behind her. She wanted to scream in frustration but she kept her calm. She looked up and saw Lionel sat in an expensive looking arm chair. She studied the rest of the latest room she had been brought to. Today the room looked grand, like a room out of a palace. The walls had blood red curtains draped over them, the carpet was red and immaculate, clearly brand new.

She couldn't help but think about how much time, effort and of course money went in to setting these room's up. She continued looking around the room and spotted a huge four poster bed in the corner of the large room. The bedding was also red, silk and very, very expensive looking.

"You look magnificent." Lionel said as he got up and walked over to her.

She had almost forgotten he was there, she had been so busy studying the room. She stood perfectly still as Lionel placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, but soft. She didn't kiss him back in anyway, she simply stood there.

Lionel pulled away and looked at her. "You could make this so much easier on yourself." he said, but not sounding angry, in fact he didn't even feel angry that she didn't kiss him back. "Come, sit." he said as he took her hand and gently pulled her behind him over to the chairs.

He watched Olivia sit down before he reached between the two chairs a pulled a bottle of very, very expensive Champagne from a shiny silver bucket of ice. Olivia watched as he first opened it and then filled two glasses and passed her one.

Olivia took a drink of it, part of her considered getting really, really, drunk and numbing herself to whatever was to happen to her tonight. But she quickly changed her mind.

"You're quiet tonight, my dear." Lionel said as he sat down, only on the edge of his chair, so that he was close enough to keep his hand on Olivia's leg. Part of her wanted to get up and run away when Lionel reached out and stroked a lock of her hair, the stylist had curled it all and it hung loosely just a little below her shoulders.

"There is something on your mind." Lionel said knowingly.

"My friend is here as well as me. We were brought in the same night." Olivia told him, "She's been beaten pretty badly and I'm scared for her, for every woman here actually." Lionel took a sip of his champagne and looked at Olivia as she continued speaking. "If anything happens to Alex, if she dies here, I think it would kill me too."

"I won't let that happen. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

_I can't live without you._

"You said that you're going to take me out of here when you can?"

"Si,"

_Yes._

"You also say that you love me, that you adore me?"

"Oui, Je t'aime de tout mon coeur "

_Yes, I love you with all my heart._

"Then get me out of here now, but take Alex too." Olivia said.

"I can't, not yet, and I have no use for your friend."

"Then do it for me, please. She can't stay here. Please, take her for me." she said.

"No." Lionel said as he stood up, becoming slightly annoyed.

"If you love me then you'll do this for me!" Olivia said, getting up and following him around the room.

"Enough! I will speak of this no longer." Lionel ordered.

Olivia hesitated for a second only before she said, "I'll do anything you want." repulsed by the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

Lionel stood still, silent, for a moment before he slowly turned to face her. He took six slow steps over to her until he was right in front of her. He reached up and gently stroked her face, although she had makeup on he could see a bruise on her face. He didn't like to think someone had hit her, well someone other than him. _She was his and only his to touch. _

"You will do anything?" he asked her.

Olivia looked at him and sighed inwardly. "Anything." she said, thinking of Alex.

She needed to feel like herself once more, because this place had her feeling weak and pathetic. She had never been that person, since she was a kid she had always been strong and independent. She had always been the one helping people, all her life, starting with her own mother. If saving Alex was the best she could get to feeling like herself then she would do it, no matter what it would take. Alex was her friend, probably her best after Elliot and she wanted to protect her.

"Anything." she repeated, reaching up and, although somewhat hesitantly, placing her hand on Lionel's face. She gently brushed her thumb over the stitched up cut on Lionel's face, the cut she had made when she had stabbed him with glass.

"I want you to give yourself to me willingly, in every way." he said.

Olivia knew that would be what he wanted. She closed her eyes and forced her mind to shut down, it would have to for what she was about to do.

She took hold of the champagne glass out of Lionel's hand and then took hold of his other hand as she led him behind her. As she walked past the table between the two chairs she put the glass down. She then carried on leading Lionel, she led him right over to the bed, trying not to hesitate.

She then stopped and turned to face him, her mind was totally vacant. She wouldn't allow herself to think about this, she knew it would drive her mad if she did. Once more she placed her hand on Lionel's face, this time she stepped right up to him and leant in and placed a kiss on his lips.

He waited for a moment before kissing her back, he wanted to see how true to her word she was about to be. As soon as he felt her kiss deepen, as soon as he felt her tongue against his lips, wanting access to his mouth, he began to kiss her back, massaging her tongue with his own. He moved his hands onto the small of her back and pulled her body right up against his.

His hands slowly moved up her back right up to her neck where he untied her dress, he pulled out of the kiss so he could pull the straps from round her neck. He then began removing the rest of her dress. Olivia stood there and allowed him, forcing in tears and forcing the most seductive smile that she could.

She wanted to fight back as soon as her dress was off and Lionel began lowering her down on to the bed, but she didn't. She pushed his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt, the whole time praying the whole thing would be over quickly, deep down she guessed it wouldn't be.

Lionel began tracing kisses from her chest, down her stomach and he didn't stop there. Olivia hid her face behind her hands, inwardly begging tears not to fall, they couldn't. She moved her hands away from her face and kept repeating the same lines in her head. "Save, Alex. Do your job, save the victim. Save, Alex. Do your job…"

~0~0~0~0~

Alex stumbled as she was pushed back into the room. She was still in pain and was now in more. She had just been thrown into a room with a man who she guessed was some sort of high end sales rep. He wore an expensive suit and smelled of expensive cologne.

Although he hadn't hit her, thank God because she didn't think she could stand another beating, he had been rough as hell with her as he had used her body to satisfy himself. The sick prick had told her how she looked like his brothers wife. He had told her how much he had wanted to fuck her but couldn't because he loved his brother too much. Alex had been the next best thing. He had promised her he would see her again and Alex didn't doubt it.

Alex nearly fell forward as one of the woman fell into her from behind. She turned and caught the woman before she hit the floor. It amazed Alex that her beaten body had the strength but the other woman looked worse that she did. She looked young, too young to have to go through something like what she was sure she just had.

"Which is your bed?" Alex asked her, ready to assist her too it.

"The end one." the woman said before she began coughing, her whole tiny body shaking as she did.

With a struggle Alex managed to get her to her bed. Alex could see the woman's face was battered. She was completely bruised and bloodied. Alex helped her onto her bed and pulled the blankets up over her. She then moved to the woman trunk at the end of the bed. She reached in and pulled out the woman's face cloth. It was stained with blood but it would have to do. Alex walked over to shower block, at the end of it, were the toilets where, there was also a sink. She turned the cold water tap on and soaked the face cloth underneath it.

She returned to the woman and sat down on the bed next to her before she began carefully trying to clean her face up. The woman winced in pain. "I'm sorry." Alex said.

"It's not that…. I have cracked ribs, and every time I breath…it hurts."

Alex felt so sorry for the woman. As she began to clear some of the blood she saw the woman's face properly, she recognised her. "What's you name?" she asked.

"Massie Brook. What's yours?"

"Alexandra Cabot. You can call me Alex." she said as she finished cleaning the woman up. "I'll let you get some rest." Alex said, seeing how exhausted the woman was.

She stood up and was about to turn away but the woman grabbed her hand. Alex turned to look at her. "Thank you, Alex." she said.

"No problem. " Alex said, smiling as much as she could. She then returned to her own bed. She sat there and tried to forget what had just happened to her. She looked up and glanced over at Massie. She was already sleeping and Alex could see she was in a bad way.

Alex was then left worrying about where Olivia was. She hated when they got separated from each other. She dreaded the fact that one time, one of them might not come back. It all depended on the client. All she could do was pray Olivia would be okay. Hoping it would distract her she decided she would go take a shower. She needed one to stop feeling so filthy, and to get the smell of expensive cologne off her body.

~0~0~0~0~

Alex had just changed into a clean set of her 'casual' clothes when the main doors opened and the cook walked in pushing a trolley. On it was a huge pot. Alex had tasted the food in here more times than Olivia. It was foul, more than foul. It was always rice and bread, bread that was stale and had one day been mouldy.

Alex reached into her trunk and pulled out her bowl. She wanted to get Olivia's too but she had been warned and then taught that wasn't allowed. If you weren't there when food was served, you didn't eat. Unlucky for Olivia she never seemed to be here at meal times, she'd only ate a couple of the twice daily meals since they had been here.

Luckily today, as soon as the cook began serving out a small portion of food to each woman, the guards brought the other women back, including Olivia. They all rushed to get their bowls, all starving and not about to miss out on the chance of a meal.

Olivia, who was more than starving grabbed her bowl and waited for the trolley to come to them.

Alex looked at her, seeing her drained expression. "Bad day at the office." she joked.

Olivia smiled a little bit, "Something like that."

As the trolley reached them the leader of the guards stepped up to them. He watched as the cook placed some rice into Alex's bowl. However as the cook went to fill Olivia's bowl the leader stopped her. He pulled the serving spoon from her hand and tipped half of it back into the pot then put the rest in Olivia's bowl. _It was about two small mouthfuls of food, if that. _

Olivia looked up at him. "Now what am I supposed to have done?" she asked.

The guard smiled at her. "I was watching you on the camera's during your session." he said.

Olivia felt sick. It was bad enough what she had had to do, but knowing he had seen it all made her feel even more cheap and dirty. "What are you up to?" he asked as the cook moved on.

"Nothing,"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." Olivia argued.

"I saw what you were doing." he said.

"Liv, what's he on about?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Olivia told her firmly.

The leader smiled, seeing an opportunity. "Alex, you're friend here really is a whore. You should have seen her with Dalloway. She was loving it, put up no fight what-so-ever." he said.

Alex looked at Olivia. She didn't understand. She knew fighting back did no good but she would never lay there and take it if she had the chance to fight back and she knew, _or had thought, _Olivia would be the same. "What?" she thought out loud.

"Don't you have more camera's to watch?" Olivia asked the guard.

He just continued smirking at her, loving that he had embarrassed her in front of her friend. Olivia glared back at him. It made her mad at how much she hated this guy. She hated him even more when he snatched her food bowl from her hands. He was too quick for her to have attempted to stop him.

As the cook walked past with the trolley he emptied the bowl back into the pot. "This one said she's not hungry." he said before he pushed the now empty bowl back into Olivia's hands.

She glared at him once more and refused to let him think he'd won. "Taste's like shit anyway." she told him.

He just laughed and turned then walked away. "G'night bitches!" he shouted as he left the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Olivia stood there, silent for a moment, she shook her head, shaking away the thought of the guard having watched her with Lionel. She threw her empty bowl down onto her bed and reached into her trunk and pulled out a towel. "I need a shower." she muttered.

Alex was dumbfounded. "You're not going to explain what that jack-ass was on about?"

"No, Alex, I'm not." Olivia said as she stopped and turned to face Alex.

"Have you given up? You can't accept what is happening to you here." Alex said.

"Alex, you have got it so wrong it's actually quite funny." Olivia said a little snippily.

"What?" Alex snapped, annoyed by Olivia's attitude.

"I started what happened, I made the first move and yes, I even played along." she said, humiliated.

"Why?" Alex asked, her words stopping Olivia as she tried to walk away.

Olivia just shook her head, "It doesn't matter why." she said.

Alex put her bowl down on her bed and walked up to Olivia.

"It does matter. What _are_ you up to? " Alex asked, knowing the guard was right, she was up to something.

Olivia looked at Alex, her bruised and cut face so empty, the spirit knocked out of it. "When I saw the way you were brought back in here the other night, I knew I had to get you out of here somehow." she said.

"And you think willingly sleeping with this guy will do that?" Alex asked. Olivia just looked at her. Alex was a very smart woman and it all suddenly clicked. "My God, you do. Liv, have you made a deal with him?" she asked. Once more Olivia just looked at her. "You have! Christ, you believe him..?"

"It's the only way out of here, Alex."

"What makes you think he will take me, even if he can get you out of here?"

"I have to do this, Alex. I can't leave this place when you're still here…" she said until Alex turned her back on her and walked back over to her bed. Olivia followed after her, "I'm not gonna watch you die here either, Alex."

"It's not your job to protect me, Olivia. You are NOT a Detective here, you are one of us." Alex said pointing around the room at all the women. "You are a victim too this time, Olivia." Alex told her.

Olivia knew she was right but she wouldn't accept it. "I am also your friend, and I'm watching your back here." she said before she turned and walked back towards the shower.

Alex wanted to carry the conversation on but she could see Olivia clearly didn't. She sat down on her bed and picked up her food bowl but suddenly she wasn't so hungry.

In the furthest shower, Olivia had stripped her casual clothes off and now stood under the stream of cold water, letting it run all over her body. She scrubbed her hands over her face, wanting to wash Lionel's kisses off her.

Frustration suddenly boiled over and she slapped the tiled walls as hard as could. She then placed her back against the wall and slid down it. She sat under the cold water that mixed with the tears she could no longer hold in.

~0~0~0~0~

_**2 days later. **_

Although she had no idea what time it was for sure, Olivia presumed it was late. All the women were in their beds. She guessed all of them were more or less asleep. One, a woman who slept a few beds down from Olivia was coughing, loudly and continually and for another night in a row. Alex could hear her coughing too, she knew her as Massie Brook.

Olivia watched as the woman's entire petite frame shook from the coughing. It was a loud and sharp cough, the kind that you felt ripped your throat as you did it. The woman then began wheezing. She really didn't sound great at all, Olivia worried for her.

She had to close her eyes when harsh light suddenly ripped through the dark room as the doors were opened. She quickly jumped up in bed, as did the other woman, all of them running, half asleep to the ends of their beds.

The guards began grabbing woman, pulling selected ones out of the room. Olivia's heart dropped when she saw a guard walking over to her, his eyes fixed on her. She knew once again she was up. She hadn't seen Lionel all day so guessed it was him who wanted her.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had been left confused. She'd just finished in hair and makeup but she was wearing designer jeans, similar looking to ones she owned anyway but much, much, more expensive. She also had on a plain black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket, again both similar to some she owned but again more expensive. The same applied to the black two and a half inch heels she wore.

She kept up easier today with the guard who led her up to some metal gates, he punched in a code, making sure she didn't see before he pushed her through the now open gates. They rounded a corner as the heavy gate slammed shut behind her.

She immediately saw the leader stood outside a room, a ferocious looking dog sat at his heel, only a thin rope around its neck. "You going to be a good girly girl tonight?" he asked her.

"Lionel again?" she asked.

"Nope. You got a brand new client tonight." he told her, making her feel even cheaper than this place already had.

He snapped his arm out and grabbed the back of her neck before pushing her over to the door. "Same rules apply. Behave or I'm sending the dog in after you."

Olivia nodded, she knew the drill.

"Have fun." he chirped, then the door was pulled open and Olivia was pushed in.

"Lets go watch on the camera's, keep an eye on all these sluts." the leader said as he walked away, the other guard following behind him.

Olivia looked around the room she had been brought to, this was usual for her. Each time the room was different and each time she studied every inch of it. This one was set out like an office and as she studied it, she realised it was a very familiar office.

"Hello, Olivia." an even more familiar voice said.

Olivia felt suddenly sick, very sick. She took a deep breath and turned around. "Kurt?" she said in disbelief.

She had only dated Kurt Moss for a short amount of time but she instantly remembered him and she had thought he was a good guy but suddenly she was thinking she had been very, very wrong about him.

"You have no idea how glad I am glad to see you again." he said with a smirk that made Olivia's heart skip a beat and not in a good way.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

**Anyone **_**not **_**remember Kurt Moss from season 9?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. I know we never got to see much of Kurt's character back when he made an appearance, but I always felt like it was a character they could have done more with. Lets face it Olivia doesn't really attract decent guys so I think Kurt should have been no exception and he had an odd look on his face when she left him in the episode Closet, season 9. **

**Anywhoo, here's Chapter 8, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Olivia knew Kurt hadn't been happy when they'd split up some years ago now, but he had took it well,_ or so she had thought. _He had been quiet at the time, just said _'okay'_, then turned his back on her, told her to leave.

Now, he was stood facing her, staring coldly at her, and there was no way she could leave. She wanted to say something to him, ask him why he was here, although she already knew why men came here.

"You look beautiful." he said to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I like you with your hair long, it suits you."

She really didn't want to hear any of that from him. She crossed her arms across her front and took a step back, still she wanted to talk to him but she just didn't know what to say. She opened with, "Thanks, but what the hell are you doing here? This place is for evil men to come to. Kurt, I know you…"

"Knew me and barely at that. We only dated for a few months because you wouldn't give me the time of day. I asked you to move in with me and you wouldn't and then you blew me off." Kurt corrected with a smirk.

"What I'm saying is, that you are not the type of man who comes here to do the things that happen to women here." Olivia said, hoping her words were true.

"You really think so? You'd be surprised. I spent a hell of a lot of money to come show you the type of man I really am." he told her.

Olivia was shocked but wanted to seem confident so she changed her stance and said, "Well I hope you're the last, because if you've spent enough then I can get the hell outta here thanks to Lionel, Alex too."

"Monsieur Lionel Dalloway." Kurt said, taking her by surprise a little, "That man is making a fortune here."

"What?" she asked confused, "He's going to take me and Alex out of here but he can't yet."

"You stupid bitch." Kurt spat coldly, "He owns this fucking place." he told her.

"No, he's just another paying customer."

"Is that what he told you." Kurt said. "Well then I wrote the wrong name on the cheque." he smirked.

Olivia suddenly felt like an idiot. She had made a deal with Lionel to get her out of here and he could have done so all along. Not only did he own this place, he already owned her and Alex. "Son-of-a-bitch." she muttered.

"The great Detective Olivia Benson, screwed by a perp, _literally_." Kurt said, enjoying mocking her.

She glared at him, hating him. How could she have been so stupid? The question kept rolling round and round in her head. She had known it wouldn't be a good life with Lionel, she had slept with him, as willingly as she could, so he would get her and Alex out of here when he could have at any point. It wasn't someone else who wanted to make more money on her it was him, this was his goddamn business.

Olivia was trying to keep as much distance between herself and Kurt, but it wasn't easy. The room she was in was small, easily ten times smaller than any of the other rooms she had been in. _She quickly wondered if it cost more for the bigger rooms._

She began thinking that if she was going to sort this all out amicably she better begin trying now. "Kurt, it was nothing to do with you when I called things off between us…" Olivia began to say.

Kurt interrupted her saying, "If you say _'it wasn't you it was me' _then so help me god, Olivia."

Suddenly glad for the interruption she began to re-think what she was going to say. "It was, I had just come out of working under cover, I had been assaulted. We were just moving too fast. I just wasn't in the right place in my life for a serious relationship." she said, bumping into the desk that was in the middle of the room. She pressed herself against it as Kurt walked towards her.

"So because you weren't ready you called it off…a little selfish don't you think?" Kurt asked, clearly sounded pissed at her. He seemed so different, his eyes once so friendly now seemed so cold and black.

"Kurt, come on. You're a good looking, successful guy you could have any woman you wanted." she said as he stepped right up to her, forcing her to practically sit on the desk.

"I didn't want any WOMAN!" he snapped, whipping his arm out, hitting her in the jaw, "I wanted you!" he yelled. Luckily for Olivia his smack was feeble, it pissed her off more than it hurt.

Wanting distance between them she slapped her hands against his chest and pushed him away from her, pushing herself up off the desk. She glared at him and he glared back at her, fire in his eyes that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

~0~0~

The Leader of the guards and another guard were sat watching the camera's, The Leader was fixed on the screen that showed Olivia. He despised her, she reminded him of his wife. _His ex wife. _She too was a beautiful woman and just like Olivia she too was too strong and too stubborn for her own good. It's what got her killed, _at his hands of course. _She was also one of the first prisoners in The Domain.

The camera footage was slightly delayed, by just under a minute. He watched as Olivia was backed up against the desk. He knew this guys story, liked that he wanted to put Olivia in her place and he had just enough money to do so.

He groaned when he saw Olivia push Kurt back. "I told her not to fight back. Guess I'll have to remind her." he said to the other guard.

"I bet you'll enjoy every minute of doing so." the other guard snickered.

"If she wasn't the boss's favourite whore here I would have put her in her place the night she got here. To be honest, she wouldn't have survived the first night."

The other guard just snickered again. "She's hot." he thought out loud.

"What the fuck…" The Leader muttered, sitting up and glaring at the screen. He'd watched as Kurt had slapped Olivia again, knocking her down onto the desk, pinning her there with one hand gripped around her throat, but that wasn't what concerned him. What concerned him was how Kurt was bent over, reaching down to his ankle.

He threw himself up out of his chair as Kurt pulled out a shiny knife from a strap round his ankle.

"That son-of-a-bitch has got a knife!" he yelled as he ran out.

The camera's were out by just under a minute but it would take him five times that to get to the room and a lot could happen in that time.

~0~0~

"Kurt, please!" Olivia begged as best she could with his hand still wrapped around her throat.

"Bet you wish you'd been in the right place in your life now don't you. Still think I'm a nice guy? " Kurt spat at her through gritted teeth.

She couldn't help but whimper as Kurt drew the cold blade lightly across her neck, then down over her chest. She cussed through gritted teeth as he pressed harder, cutting the top swell of her breast.

He pulled the knife away only to place it on her stomach. "Payback's a bitch." Kurt said to her before he pulled his arm back, Olivia could only close her eyes and wait for the pain as he swung his arm forward.

At the same time the door flew open with a loud bang Olivia screamed in pain as the knife was stabbed into her side, thankfully the distraction causing Kurt's aim to divert away from her stomach and more into her side, it still hurt like hell though.

She rolled off the desk and only looked up when she heard a dog barking, followed by a scream then a loud ripping sound. She turned around and saw Kurt lying on the floor, a huge vicious dog on top of him, it's mouth wrapped around Kurt's face.

She looked away before she threw up from the sight of the attack. Hands suddenly ripped her up to her feet. She cried out in pain, the razor sharp knife still stuck in her side. The Leader of the guards scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the doorway.

"How the FUCK did he get a knife in here?" he yelled at the guard outside the room. "WELL!"

"He offered me five grand if he could take it in, he said he was just going to cut her up a little bit, not try to gut her!" the guard protested.

"I'll fucking gut you!" The Leader yelled as he walked down the corridor.

Olivia, still in his arms, held her hand over her wound, the blade sitting between two of her fingers. She gasped for breath, the pain enough to make her want to pass out and not wake up again. She could feel her warm blood seeping through her fingers.

"Don't you dare die on me you bitch. My fucking jobs on the line here." The Leader spat at her.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia let her head flop against the guards chest, groaning in agony. She didn't see the room she had been brought into she just felt herself shift from the guards arms and onto a table. When she took a look around she saw she was in a hospital style room. Glass medicine cabinets were along one side of the wall, next to the cold metal table she was on was a trolley full of medical tools.

Suddenly a man in a white coat appeared over her. He fixed a light that was on a long pole attached to the ceiling over her, above her stomach. She wanted to hit the mans cold hands away as he pulled her hand away from her wound.

"This is deep, but I think more of a flesh wound. Hopefully it's missed any vital organs." the Dr said.

Olivia listened as he snapped some gloves on. She scrunched her knees up to her stomach as much as she could, she wanted to curl up and scream in pain. She suddenly felt her shoulders pinned down to the table.

"Hold her tight. This will hurt like hell." the Dr said as he grabbed hold of the handle of the knife before he began slowly pulling it out.

Olivia cried out in agony again. She heard metal hit metal as the knife was dropped onto the table. She felt painful pressure as the Dr began cleaning her wound, the cleaning solution he used stung and made her yelp in more pain.

She desperately tried to put her thoughts anywhere but on the pain she felt right now. She tried to think of Elliot, tried to picture a time when she and him took Eli and Dickie to the park to play ball games. It was working a little until she felt poking and prodding in her wound.

She opened her eyes and watched as the Dr painfully stitched up her wound. It seemed to go on and on and the pain was everywhere even in the tips of her toes. She could feel vomit rising in her throat. "Please stop!" she begged.

"Shut her up." the old, pinched faced Dr said.

The guard released Olivia's shoulder and stepped to the side of her, with a quick but heavy punch that connected with her face Olivia was out cold. Free from the pain for now at least.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. For everyone wondering, one of the women will be getting out really soon, you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 9**

Alex was sat on her bed, she couldn't sleep. Olivia had been taken and she had no idea to where, although she knew in this shit-hole it wouldn't be somewhere good. What worried her the most was she seemed to have been gone for hours and hours, more than usual. She looked up when she heard one of the women start coughing.

She got up and was about to walk over to check on her when the main door opened. Some of the women quickly got up, but the leader of the guards ordered, "Stay in your beds." he was clearly pissed off.

Alex watched as he carried a lifeless looking Olivia over to her bed. She stepped back out of his way as he practically dropped Olivia down onto her bed. He turned on his heels and walked off and out of the room. Alex quickly sat down next to Olivia on her bed and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, sweetie can you hear me?" Alex said, she gently shook Olivia's shoulder when she got no reply. She almost screamed when Olivia grabbed hold of her hand, gasping like she had been unable to breathe for minutes.

Alex couldn't understand why Olivia was unable to talk, only seem to whimper in pain. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Alex asked, panicked.

"This place!" Olivia cried.

Alex didn't understand but as she suddenly looked at her friend properly she could see blood on her, lots of it, some dried but her t-shirt was sticky and wet with it. She lifted Olivia's shirt and had to stop herself from crying when she saw her friend shoddily patched up.

"Olivia, what happened?" Alex asked. She didn't get an answer because Olivia had passed out.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had been awake for a while. She was still in a world of pain, but lying down and staying perfectly still helped a bit. She had finally told Alex what had happened. Alex was sat on her own bed, silent from shock. She was trying to think up her own plan on how to get out of this place. She knew Olivia had one but she hated her plan. She wasn't about to let her keep going through with it.

Even though her mind was racing with idea's she still kept a watchful eye over Olivia. However, both of them looked up when they heard odd spluttering sounds coming from the end of the room.

"Massie." Alex said knowingly as she got up.

Olivia forced herself up too. Slowly she followed Alex over to Massie's bed. Massie was lay down, she didn't have the strength to sit up, not even as she coughed her guts up. Alex helped Massie sit up. Her body was like ice, her skin was almost grey she was so pale. She looked awful and clearly she felt it too.

Olivia carefully and slowly sat down on Massie's bed, she lifted her arm up and placed her hand supportively on Massie's shoulder, ignoring the pain her body was in.

"C…can't…b…b…breathe…" Massie gasped.

Alex struggled to keep hold of Massie as she suddenly began convulsing wildly. She was making pitiful gasping sounds and all Olivia or Alex could do was try to soothe her and just be there for her as they prayed the fit would end soon.

It shocked both of them when Massie stopped still. They watched, wide-eyed, as Massie's eyes rolled back into her head which then flopped back in Alex's arms. They looked up at each other, both knowing what they had just witnessed…Massie Brook's death.

~0~0~0~0~

The death of Massie seemed to have woken every woman in the room. They all sat on their beds, quiet and desperate sobs the only sound in the room. A blanket had been placed over Massie's body but her image was fresh and stuck in Olivia's and Alex's minds.

The silence was broken when the main door open. As usual the women all rushed to the ends of their beds. For Olivia, rushing was not an option, but she was there by the time the leader of the guards reached her bed.

"Hey, lazy bitch! Get the fuck up!" he yelled at Massie who he asumed was still sleeping.

"Shouting won't work." Alex said angrily.

The leader looked at her then glared at Olivia. "She's dead." she told him.

The guard rolled his eyes, clearly put out by the situation. He then shook his head, as if forgetting what he had just been told, and grabbed Olivia's arm. He pulled her behind him causing her to grab her side and cry out in pain.

He turned and put his face right in hers, she noticed how bruised his face was, "Suck it up." he told her before he began pulling her behind him again, she struggled to keep up with him, the pain bringing tears to her eyes. "You're wanted." he told her as he pulled her out of the room.

He stopped when he got to the door, only to give out instructions.

"We got a body. Get rid of it." he told another guard who immediately did as he was told.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was in sat at his desk, as was Munch and Fin. They were all silent, all thinking and concentrating on the case. They had been over everything twice. They had searched again for links between the women, but still there was none that would explain who had took them all, if one person had took them all. It was still a possibility that more than one person was going around New York abducting women.

"Detective Stabler!" a man in a suit said. Elliot instantly knew he was a Detective.

"Detective O'Neill." the man said, introducing himself, not bothering to introduce his partner.

"How can we help you?" Elliot asked as Cragen joined them all.

"Me and my partner are currently investigating a man named Kurt Moss, we were hoping to speak to your partner, a Detective Olivia Benson." the Detective said, reading her name off some paper.

"You're gonna find that difficult." Elliot said, "She's been abducted."

Elliot and the others couldn't help but notice the look the two Detective's gave to each other. "I think you should see what we have." One of the Detective's said.

Elliot stepped forward and watched as one of the Detective's laid out the contents of two folders. There were tons of snaps of Olivia, some of them taken when she was on the job, Elliot was in a lot of them but the focus of them were all clearly Olivia.

"It appears he's stalking her, we have tons more pictures like these, not to mention a bunch of video recordings of her that we found on his computer. There's also months worth of her schedule. He's noted everything from the time she started work, when she's left here, places she's stopped off for food, everything."

"You think he could have abducted her?" Cragen asked.

"I think he got bored of just following her around." Detective O'Neill said.

"Do you know where he is?" Munch asked.

"No. No one seen him for a couple of days."

Elliot spotted a picture of Olivia on her way into her apartment building. What caught his attention was that she was wearing the same clothes she had on the night she went missing. It was taken the night she was taken.

Elliot snatched the photo up and began slowly scanning every inch of it, looking for some sort of clue in it. He saw nothing so threw it back down and began frantically looking for more.

It was Munch who grabbed his hand and stopped him. "They're just pictures Elliot. She's not in there." he said quietly, sensitively.

Elliot looked at him, his expression full of sadness and frustration. The Detective saw and decided that the more people looking for Kurt the better. "We're going to check out his apartment if you'd like to come?" Detective O'Neill asked.

Elliot nodded. "Definitely."

"We're all coming." Cragen said.

~0~0~0~0~

Kurt's apartment was on the top floor. The four men from the SVU and Detective O'Neill and his partner Detective Shanks stood outside Kurt's door. Detective O'Neill hammered on the door. "Kurt Moss, open up, NYPD!" he yelled.

Not so surprisingly they got no reply. Inside it was silent. Detective O'Neill stepped back and then kicked the door as hard as he could. It burst open and they all ran in, all with their guns aimed and ready.

They all split up and began searching different rooms throughout the apartment, it was big but didn't take them long to clear every room. "Son-of-a-bitch isn't here." Elliot confirmed.

"Let's start trying to find out where he is then." O'Neill said.

They began searching through cupboards, drawers, paperwork, anything and everything. Detective Shanks sat down at Kurt's computer desk. He opened up his laptop and within a minute it was up and running.

Fin walked up to a huge TV. "Look at the size of the creeps TV. That things bigger than my entire place." he said to no one in particular. His tone was a little bitter.

Everything in Kurt's apartment was the biggest and most expensive. It all showed that he clearly had money to throw away.

"Check it out. Moss never cleared his history properly. I love it when people who know nothing about computers try to clear their tracks." Shanks said.

"Is there anything on it?" Fin asked walking over to him.

"This could be something. Looks like some sort of web address. I'm gonna restore it." Shanks said opening up the page. "Damn-it. Requires a password."

"Try the same password that was on his office computer." O'Neill told Shanks.

The others all gathered around and tried to see what the password was but Shanks typed too quick. Whatever it was it was right.

"What was the password?" Cragen asked.

"_Always my Olivia Benson_, with no spaces." O'Neill told him. "This guys obsessed with her."

"This is seriously fucked up." Shanks said, drawing all of their full attention.

They all leaned closer into the screen. "This is like eBay, only…it only sells women."

They were looking at the specially designed website of The Domain. Little did they know it cost thousands just to get the codes to get access to the web. It was designed so that only certain people could get it.

Shanks began exploring the website. He clicked on profiles and they were all shocked to see a list of women appear. There was their names, ages, weight, all their measurements, everything. They began scrolling down the list and Fin, Munch, Elliot and Cragen all recognised most of the woman's faces from their case files that lay on the desks back at the 1.6.

"Stop!" Munch cried out, spotting something.

"Shit, there's Alex." Fin said, seeing what his partner had seen

Shanks continued to scroll down.

"There's Liv." Elliot said, feeling sick.

"Who the hell runs this thing? Can we trace it?" Fin asked.

"For your friends sakes, I hope so. Look at this." Shanks said as he clicked on one of the options. It was instructions, on how you first pick a woman and then choose what sort of room you want to abuse her in. "Sick." Shanks said, they were all thinking the same.

He then continued exploring the site, praying it would offer information as to where the women were.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was stood in a cream silk nightgown. It was long and brushed along the floor even though she had small heeled slippers on. She also had a matching cream silk robe. The clothing was comfy and although it hugged all her curves it didn't add unnecessary pressure on her stab wound.

She had been waiting in the same red room from the previous night for a little over twenty minutes when Lionel walked in. Behind him was the cook pushing the food trolley. However, this time it was full of trays of what Olivia hoped was food for her. The smell was fantastic and as the cook began removing shiny silver lids, Olivia saw how good the food looked.

"Wait outside." he told the cook as soon as she was finished preparing smoked salmon and salad starters.

Lionel took both plates and carried them over to a table that had been laid to perfection. Two candles were lit on it and a bottle of champagne was chilling in an ice bucket. Olivia had noticed the table, but hadn't thought for a minute she would be served a meal like this.

"Please, take a seat my dear." he said as he pulled a chair out for her.

Olivia forced a thankful smile and slowly made her way over to the chair. She had just reached it when Lionel put his arm out, he put his hand on her waist, stopping her on the spot. He then gently stroked her wounded side with his other hand.

It amazed Olivia how gentle he could be. His touch didn't hurt at all, however it still repulsed her to have him touch her. "It made me angry to think someone had hurt you." he told her.

"I'm fine, really." she lied. "But I'm starving, and that fool smells fantastic." she said with a slight laugh.

Lionel smiled and took her hand and helped her into her seat. Olivia tried not to show the pain it caused her. Each time she moved felt like being kicked right in her wound. Once Lionel was seated she tucked into her food. Each mouthful was heavenly. She wished Alex could be there to eat some too. Remembering her friend instantly reminded her of Massie and even though she was starving she suddenly lost her appetite.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Lionel asked her.

"No, its delicious. It's just….a young woman died here. I don't how come, but she didn't deserve to die the way she did. She should have been a happy newly wed right now. Each woman in that room, including me is gonna die the same way, cold, alone and painfully." Olivia said.

"You won't be here that long." Lionel told her.

"Just until enough money has been made on me?" she asked.

Lionel looked at her, a little confused. "Oui." he replied.

"And you can't get me or Alex out of here any sooner?" she asked.

"I told you, no. Now eat!" he said, tucking back into his own food.

Olivia glared at him and she knew he saw it. "Liar." she said simply.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Lionel grabbed the table and flipped it over. In seconds he was in front of her pulling her to her feet. The quick and rough handling caused her to yelp in pain. She grabbed her side like holding it would somehow help ease the pain.

Lionel pushed her right up to a wall and slammed her into it. "What did you call me, you little bitch!" he asked as he ripped her hands from her wound and slammed the palm of his own hand on it, pressing down painfully.

Olivia held in the scream of pain wanting to burst out. "You're a liar. Kurt told me you own this place. You could have got me and Alex out of here ages ago." she said, sounding more hurt than she actually was by his betrayal.

"What is your point?" he asked her, not denying her claims.

"You said you loved me, you said you don't like to share things yet you leave me in here to almost get gutted?"

Suddenly realising what he was doing to her he released his grip on her. "I am sorry that you got hurt. It would have destroyed me if anything would have happened to you." he said, seeming genuine. "But his place," he began, a smirk on his face, "Costs so much money to keep running, and I need and want all the money I can get."

"You're never gonna take us out of here are you?" she asked sadly.

"I am. It was true when I said I don't like to share my things with anyone. So, the day after tomorrow you will be free from this place. I hope you like Paris, my dear." he said before he walked away from her.

She watched as he walked over to the door and punched in a code. He held it open and the cook walked in. She heard Lionel mumble something to her in French but she didn't pay attention to what he said. She was too busy thinking about the pain her side was in, she looked down at her hand, it was stained with her blood. Some of her stitches had burst and she was now bleeding again.

However, she began watching as the cook started fixing the table. Standing it up and putting everything back on it. From across the room Lionel glared at Olivia. She'd never felt safe when she was with Lionel, but she'd never really feared for her life around him, _until now._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. **

**Lionel begins making arrangements to get Olivia and Alex out, but they may not be what you guys were expecting. This chapter is really really short but the next is really long so that's why.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

**Chapter 10**

Hours later Olivia walked over to her bed and sat down. Her side was sore, as was other parts of her body. Even though he knew she was wounded and far from up to the deed, Lionel had insisted they _"make love", _his words, not hers. He'd been rough with her today, as if reminding her he was the one in charge.

Alex looked up at her from where she was lying. "You okay?" she asked. Things were a little cold between them at the moment, the atmosphere between them was stiff, and both of them hated it.

Olivia just nodded. She looked around the room, all the beds were now full, except of course for Massie's. She had no idea what had happened to her body but she guessed it had just been thrown to the dogs.

Alex could tell her friend was anything but okay and she suddenly felt a little guilty. Olivia had been looking out for her the only way she could and she had thrown it back at her. She knew what Olivia had done was probably one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do and so she said, "Olivia, I'm sorry, for what I said, really and truly sorry. This place is really starting to get to me. Last time I book a vacation at the last minute." she joked.

Olivia had to laugh. "Ouch." she said, her laughing hurting her side.

Alex got up and sat on her bed next to her. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I could do with a laugh, feel's like its been weeks since I did. It's the only thing that keeps you going in a place like this." Olivia replied. "But I actually have some good news. Lionel is going to get us out of here."

"When?" Alex asked.

"Day after tomorrow."

"Thank God," Alex said with a sigh of relief, but in all honesty she would believe her freedom was coming when she got it.

~0~0~0~0~

Lionel was walking down the corridor, on his way home. The leader of the guards was walking beside him. "I'm taking Olivia out of here tomorrow night." he told the guard.

"There's at least three men wanting a night with her. They're offering big money." the leader told him.

"Offer them someone else. I am not risking another screw up where she is almost killed."

"The guard who allowed him to take the knife in has been dealt with as you asked." the leader informed him.

"Then I suppose the dogs will not need feeding for a day or two?"

The leader smiled, inside however he was seething. Olivia had gotten him in a lot of trouble after she had been stabbed. Lionel, although an older and much smaller built man had given him a beating. His face was black and blue and, after a good kicking, his ribs were cracked and bruised. The pain was nothing to him, but revenge on Olivia would have suited him just fine.

"There is one other thing." Lionel suddenly said, bringing the guard out of his thoughts.

"What's that?"

"The blonde, the ADA that came in with Olivia, I have told Olivia I would take her with us, but I have no use for her. So," Lionel said as he passed the guard a bulging brown paper envelope.

"I want her killed, tonight, but get rid of the body on the outside, somewhere it will be found. I want them thinking Olivia is dead too somewhere, that should make it easier for me to get her to the jet and out of this country." Lionel said as the guard opened the envelope, it was filled with bundles of cash.

"Not a problem." the guard said.

"I need Olivia to think it was some sort of accident. A client who got too rough. She knows herself how dangerous it can be here."

~0~0~0~0~

Both Alex and Olivia were asleep when the doors burst open. Most of the women didn't have time to get to the end of their beds before the leader of the guard was pulling Alex up out of hers. Olivia was on her feet in seconds, pushing the intense pain out of her head.

"What's going on?" she asked the guard. She got no reply so grabbed his arm. "Where are you taking her?"

The guard turned around and pushed her down, she landed hard on her side and yelped in pain.

"Olivia?" Alex cried, seeing and hearing her friends pain.

"Move!" the guard yelled at Alex, pushing her forward.

Olivia was too slow to get up before Alex was pushed out of the room. Olivia felt sick with worry for her friend, and also a little sick with pain, but that didn't concern her right now, what concerned her was her friend's safety. She also had to wonder why only Alex had been taken.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its taken so long to update, I promise the next chapter will be uploaded sooner. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 11**

As the two friends walked down the street, on their way home, they couldn't help but laugh. They had been clubbing and were now laughing at the way certain people in the club had been dancing. The two girls had used fake IDs to get into the popular club and although a risk it had been _soo _worth it.

They both froze when they saw a van up ahead, it's engine rumbling noisily as it stood half parked up a dark alley.

Even though they were very intoxicated the girls knew best to hold back. They both ducked down behind some trash cans and watched through a small gap. They couldn't see much from the way the van was parked but they watched as two big men got in. They then waited and continued watching as it pulled out of the alley and sped off in the other direction, quickly putting distance between themselves and the alley.

One of the girls, Cara turned to the other, Lindsey, with a huge smile on her face. "What do you think they were up to?"

"I don't know Cara, come on lets just find a cab and get home."

"No, I wanna see what they were doing." Cara said as she jumped up from behind the bin and stumbled in her heels up to the alley.

Lindsey held back, "Cara, leave it!" she protested. As she watched Cara disappear into the alley she stomped her foot in frustration and followed after her. "Cara, come on. I want to go home. I think I'm gonna throw up." she whined.

She froze for a second when she heard her friend scream, she then ran up to the alley. She stood at the bottom of it and looked up. Cara was crouched on the floor. "It's a woman. I think she's dead!" Cara cried.

Lindsey ran up to her and saw the beaten, bloodied body that her friend was looking at. "Look at her head! Oh my God, it looks like she's been shot." Lindsey said, trying not to throw up.

Both girls screamed as the woman shuffled her hand along the floor and grabbed Cara's leg.

"Help….me." Alex Cabot begged, her words barely more than a whisper.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot, Fin and Munch ran into the hospital waiting area. Cragen was on his feet, pacing. When he heard them he stopped and turned to face his Detectives.

"Is it really Alex?" Fin asked, a little out of breath.

"It's her. She's in surgery now. The girls who found her body thought she was dead until she grabbed them, then they rang for a bus. She's been barely conscious since the paramedics arrived at the scene. She barely had a pulse by the time they got her here." Cragen said.

"What happened to her?" Munch asked.

"She's been shot in the head, but somehow the bullets just grazed the side. She's lost a lot of blood." Cragen told them.

"Did she say where the hell she's been?" Fin asked.

"She was found with multiple injuries, she's black and blue. Wherever she's been she's been used as someone's punching bag. Whoever it was that did this to her thought that they killed her." Cragen told them. "Doctor's told me to expect the worst." he said sadly.

They all looked at him, the look on his face said there was more he had to tell them.

"She was raped." Elliot said knowingly.

Fin and Munch looked at Cragen, awaiting his reply, hoping he would say Elliot was wrong.

"Multiple times going by the trauma the rape exam showed. They could only half do the job because they couldn't wait to take her into surgery."

"What about Liv?" Elliot asked.

Cragen hesitated before he replied, "She wasn't there, Elliot. I think whoever had them still has her."

Elliot turned and said, "Or maybe they've dumped her body somewhere else."

They all jumped as he punched the wall, his hand making a sickening crunching sound. They all then stood in silence, hoping to hear that their friend would survive the surgery but all secretly expecting the worst.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia couldn't stay still for more than a minute. She was literally worried sick. She had thrown up three times and the urge to do so again was getting stronger. She was waiting for Alex to be brought back into the room, but it had been hours and hours since she had been taken and since then more women had been taken out and some even brought back in.

She spun on her heels when she heard the door open. She walked up to the leader of the guard as he walked in. "Where's Alex?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, he just smirked and grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her out.

~0~0~0~0~

Their next stop was the dress and make up room. Today she was to be dressed in another expensive designer dress and heels. Her hair was once again curled and styled down. She looked a millions dollars, exactly how Lionel liked her to look.

The leader of the guards, as usual was the one to drag her to the room she would be abused in today. But that wasn't her concern right now, she needed answers, needed to know where Alex was.

"Please, tell me where Alex is. Is she ok?"

The guard swung her round so she was in front of him. He grabbed hold of her other arm and held her in front of him, as he spoke he tightened his grip on her wrists, bruising them. It hurt but she didn't show him that.

"She's not here anymore?" he told her with a smirk.

"She got out?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"The only way you bitches leave this place is cold and stiff." he told her before he began dragging her again.

As his words registered in her head Olivia felt her knees buckle beneath her. The guards grip on her arm was the only thing that kept her from falling flat on her face.

"Get up!" he growled at her as he continued dragging her behind him.

Using every bit of strength she had left she ripped her arm out his grasp. "What the hell happened to her?"

The guard turned to face her, surprised by her little rebellion act. "Someone got too heavy handed with her, then they pulled a gun on her." the guard said, taking great pleasure in seeing the pain his words caused Olivia.

His words sent her into a state of shock and she didn't realise he had continued walking, dragging her along with him. She didn't even know she had been put into a room until she felt Lionel wrap his arms around her waist.

She couldn't take it anymore, his touch, the closeness of his body, the feel of his breath on her skin. She spun around and pushed him away from her as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards and watched as she rushed over to the side of the room. She placed her hand on the wall and leant forward, the feeling that she was about to be sick rose up in her throat. Again, Lionel was behind her, his hand supportively holding her waist.

She turned again and pushed him back. "You said you'd get her out of here!" Olivia yelled at him. "Now she's dead." she said as she began to heave, she managed to force herself not to actually be sick but it was becoming harder and harder to do.

"I asked that she not be used by anyone else again, but somehow someone messed up. My darling, I'm so sorry." Lionel lied.

Olivia fell into a near by chair and covered her face as she burst into tears. She felt like someone was tugging at her heart, making the pain she felt even more suffocating. She could barely breathe.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot and the others were all stood in Alex's hospital room. She had been in the ICU for a couple of hours and had yet to wake up. _But at least she had survived surgery, barley. _The doctor's had said they didn't know when she would wake up or even if she would. _It was just a case of waiting. _

The doctors had also told them that there was a chance Alex may suffer from brain damage, the severity of it wouldn't be known until she was awake. It was another thing for them all to worry about.

They all wanted her to wake up, not just for her own sake but so they could ask her if she knew where Olivia was. The room was silent except for the sound of the machines Alex was hooked up to. It was why they all looked up as soon as Alex began mumbling. "Livia…Olivia…" Her words were quiet but they all heard them.

Elliot ran over to her bed and gently took hold of her hand, whilst Munch ran off to find a doctor to come check on her.

"Alex. Alex, it's Elliot. Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

He looked up at the others when he got no reply from Alex. He was petrified that they weren't going to find Olivia, or if they did it would be too late.

"Alex, please. You need to help us find Olivia." Elliot begged.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia allowed the guard to drag her down corridors that she had never been down before, these ones a little more cared for and the further down them they headed the better they looked. The building seemed to get more and more modern.

Behind her walked Lionel and the whole time the guard was dragging her she imagined what it would be like to hurt the both of them, imagined what it would be like to have them suffer the way the women in this place had, humiliated, starved, beaten; some to death.

She could only struggle as a dark cloth bag was placed over her head like a hood. She was pushed up some stairs, tripping up each one, only staying upright because of the guards hands that griped her arms, tight.

She really couldn't see a thing through the thick material that muffled her cries. She couldn't see the bright sunlight as she was shoved out of the building. She couldn't see that the building where she had been kept in, couldn't see how it just looked like an old abandoned warehouse of some sort.

She also didn't see the hand held tazer that was jabbed into her side by the leader of the guard. He continued serving the painful jolt until Olivia collapsed into the arms of another leader. She was then put into the trunk of a black car.

The Leader of the guards stepped over to Lionel who was stood with his back to the car, staring at his dungeon of torment, his dungeon of terror.

"So, when are you going to be back?" the leader asked.

"I'm not." he said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out another huge brown envelope stuffed with cash. "I want you to make sure that no one, not even the dogs get out of this place. Every woman is to be killed, whatever way you chose. No one, but you, leaves." Lionel told him.

"What about the guards?" the leader asked.

"No one but you…. Then I want you to burn it to the ground. I trust you can do all I ask."

The leader simply nodded, however he was less than thrilled about having to kill the other guards, and the dogs, _he liked those mutts_. He turned away from the building and watched as Lionel's car drove away down a dirt path covered over in crisp orange, brown and yellow autumn leaves that crunch beneath the tires.

He then turned back to his next task, he took a deep breath before he walked back in the same way they had just came out, the other guard, totally unaware of the fate, following faithfully behind.

~0~0~0~0~

The leader of the guards was stood outside the room where the women were kept, where everyone of them lay in their beds, coughing spluttering and all of them slowly dying.

Every guard with him had a gun in their hands, the kind that would cause multiple damage to multiple woman. They could all see it now, _the woman running round screaming, trying to dodge the bullets that would be flying around the room. _All of them would be chased down and killed. The small group of guards although never out numbering the women would easily succeed.

~0~0~

Elliot led the group of armed officers down corridors where the walls were covered with droplets of water, where mould grew along the cold concrete. His heart was pounding as his head began replaying the moment in the hospital when Alex had woken up. He could hear her quiet words, and though her eyes had remained closed the determination in her voice had been strong, _'Shot. Thought I was dead. Saw the building. Surrounded by forest.'_

Everything she had said had been spoken in short broken sentences. She had told them what Olivia had told her about the man who owned the place, Lionel. She had told them how long it had taken to get to the city where she was dumped. They all couldn't believe how she had done it when she had been at deaths door the entire time, the entire journey. _But she had, always the strong Alex Cabot they knew and loved. _

They had looked at maps, located places and analysed distance. They had studied aerial views and they had found the building, the only one around the area they were concentrating on. The place was well hidden, well disguised in the forest, but it was there.

Now, Elliot and the team where there and it felt so surreal to him. _Could it be this easy? Would this be when they would find Olivia? _The team were silent as they crept down the eerie corridor.

Then, Elliot suddenly froze, shot his hand up in the air, a silent signal to say freeze to those behind him. He could hear voices ahead, a strong, deep voice. "Shoot them all, every one of them."

He made another signal, _'lets go.' _They rounded a corner and all began shouting _'freeze!', 'no one move!'_

It clearly took the men in front of them by surprise, they all did what they were told. Mixed emotions on their faces, some looked pissed off, others even scared.

'_Drop your weapons, hands against the wall!'_

They did, all co-operating, all knowing that they were outnumbered. The tables had turned on them so quickly it had shaken them all up. For them, it was now over.

Elliot left the many officers to deal with them; some officers arresting, others collecting the weapons, others just keeping their guns fixed on the men, waiting for an excuse.

Elliot saw the door they had been about to bust through. He saw the code lock and grabbed one of the cuffed guards, "Unlock this, now!" he ordered.

Reluctantly the young guard did. Elliot then pushed him back into the clutches of an officer. He kicked the door open, with his gun still ready and slowly walked into the room. He was shocked to see the women, all stood at the foot of the cots, some however quickly ducked for cover behind the cots seeing the gun in his hand.

He was momentarily lost for words, the stench of death, fear, pain in the room and just the sheer sight of the state of the women had him dumb-founded.

"I'm Detective Stabler. I'm from Manhattan SVU and I'm here to take you all home." he said, his voice stumbling over itself, his words sounding so unsure.

But the women had heard him and he watched them all hug one and other and begin to cry, watched them slowly make their way to the front of the room to where some officers stood ready to assist the many women who could barely stand. One officer had to go help a woman from her bed where she lay, her body almost totally lifeless. He carried her from the room in the safety of his strong arms.

As they began to pour out of the dark dank room, Elliot felt his knees buckle beneath him. As he looked around the room, through the chaos, he could see it; had sensed it even before his eyes had confirmed it…

_Olivia wasn't here. She was gone. He knew it couldn't have been this easy._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry its taken so long for me to update, been mad busy at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 12**

Elliot walked silently up the eerily quiet hospital corridor towards Alex's room. He'd always hated the overly clean smell of hospitals, no mater how much they scrubbed to him the place still smelled like death.

He smiled at the officer assigned to guard Alex's room before he opened the door and stepped inside. Alex was lay on the bed looking out the window, but Elliot noticed how quickly, and with such fright on her face, she turned to look at the door, like she didn't really trust the guard outside.

She managed a small smile when she saw him, "Hi," she said, her voice shaking, a little breathless. She saw the defeated look on his face and knew what he had come to tell her. "She was gone from there, wasn't she?"

Elliot nodded as he moved over to the chair at the foot of the bed. Alex noticed how exhausted he looked as he slumped down into the cold plastic chair that scraped nosily along the cold shiny floor.

"We got there just as the guards were about to kill all the women. They were lined up along a wall and the guards were stood there with guns, ready to start shooting." he told her, the image as clear as day in his mind.

Alex shook her head, it was scary to think about how that could have ultimately been her own fate, shot to death, stood along a wall. "Did you get them all out safe?" she asked.

"Yeah, they've all been checked over, most of them have to stay in due to severe dehydration and malnutrition, not to mention the infections and injuries that they have."

"Rats live in better conditions than we did in that place." Alex thought out loud.

"How did you both cope?" Elliot asked her.

Alex shook her head, unsure, "I have no idea. I do know that in all honesty if Liv hadn't been there then I probably wouldn't have survived the first night. You know, I wish I could remember more."

"Alex, you're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, but whilst I'm lying here with every just a mush of thoughts in my head, Olivia is…suffering more."

"The guy you mentioned, do you think he would keep her alive?" Elliot asked.

Alex looked at him and then replied, "If he thought he could keep her, yeah. Elliot, if he thinks he's going to lose her, thinks you guys are gonna find them…he will kill her. That much I do know."

"If he can't have her no one can." Elliot thought out loud.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was stood in some sort of luxury room. She could see by looking out of the locked windows that she was in some sort of large home which was surrounded by well kept gardens. Bright flowers danced in the soft breeze, ivy crawled up large stone walls that separated one garden from another. She could see a big white barn, horses grazed in a pasture near by it. The land around the house just seemed to go on and on, she couldn't see another building anywhere, just trees, a thick forest surrounding her prison.

She stood with her hand resting on her side, she was in agony with it. It was making her feel a little nauseous and she wondered if perhaps it was infected. It felt like it was burning right through the thick bandaging.

She turned but remained by the window when the door to the luxurious bedroom opened. She turned back to look out of the window when she saw it was Lionel who had walked in.

"Beautiful isn't it." he said.

She chose to ignore him, she just sighed and tried not to throw up. Which only got harder to do when he put his hand on the small of her back and looked out of the window with her. She pulled away from him and walked across the room, but then she stopped, she had to ask him what was playing on her mind.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he asked, annoyed by her attitude.

"Why did you pick me? How did you even know who I was? Did you just see me in the street and…" she sighed, "Why?" she asked with tears stinging her eyes.

"I saw you. You were stood outside of the Court house, your friend with you. I knew the moment I saw you that I had to own you and I knew that Ms Cabot would be put to good use in my Domain."

"I'm not a piece of property, neither was any of those woman, including Alex!" she told him clearly.

"Yes you are, you're mine. From the first time I had you, the first time I entered your body. You will always be my property now." he smirked.

Olivia knew he was right. Even if she somehow got away, if she killed Lionel like she imagined doing so many times. She knew that once you were raped by a person, you always carried a part of them around with you, they were always there in the back of your mind. _You were forever more tainted by them._

"So now what, we stay here?" she asked.

"We leave for France tonight. My personal jet will take us there."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You can be whatever you want to be, my love, but the sooner you accept your life as it is now, the easier it will be, no more of this childish attitude."

Olivia looked at him in shock. "Childish? You are keeping me here against my will. I will never want to be here, ever! And I will never, I repeat, never be in love with you. I can't stand your touch, I want to snap your god-damn wrist every time you touch me, you fucking piece of scum!" she yelled, her rant cut short by a quick but hard back hand across her face.

She stumbled sideways but found her footing. Lionel stepped up into her face and told her through gritted teeth, pointing his finger "I can make your life as good as you let me. Keep pissing me off and I _will_ make it hell."

She stayed silent and forced her tears of sadness and frustration back until he was out of the room. Once he was she stormed over to the huge fireplace that was in the room and picked up and expensive looking china ornament. She threw it as hard as she could at the door, screaming in anger as she did. It hit it and broke into pieces, _it was only when she saw them lying on the floor that she got an idea._

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was back at the precinct. He got to his desk and sat down. He looked up when Fin stormed away from the interrogation room and threw himself down behind his desk.

"You still speaking to that shit?" Elliot asked him, referring to the leader of the guards.

"He's not spilling anything." Fin said, annoyed. "I swear ten more minutes in there and I'm gonna put my gun in that guys mouth. I keep seeing Alex lying in that bed, her head wrapped up in a ton of bandages, broken and bloody. That's not the Alex we now, that's what some prick turned her into."

"As tempting as it would be to decorate the room with what brains that guy has, we need him." Elliot said. "Maybe I'll give it a shot."

"Be my guest ." Fin said, flinging his pen across his desk. He sat there shaking his head, wondering where the hell Olivia was, was she even still alive.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was silently looking out of the car window as they drove slowly down the long driveway. She wasn't tied up, she didn't have a gun held to her head, she simply sat there. Her heart pounding loudly in her chest, she was waiting, just waiting for the perfect opportunity. She had changed into an expensive ivory coloured pant suit, a matching ivory sleeveless t-shirt underneath it. In her closed palm, and half concealed in the sleeve of her suit was the piece of ornament.

Her other hand was lay on the cold leather seat next to her. She felt Lionel's hand come to rest on hers and quickly snatched it away as if his touch had burned her skin. She turned to face him when she heard him sigh.

"Must I put up with this the whole way to the air-strip?" Lionel asked.

"No, because I'm not going." she told him, confusing him. With the puzzled look still on his face she swung her arm round and as fast as she could, with as much force as she could muster up she tried to jab the shard into his neck but he dodged that blow, however the shard pierced into shoulder.

He roared in pain and it was then that Olivia snatched his phone from his pocket and then forced the door open, surprised to find it unlocked. She dove out of the moving car and rolled along the gravely road, grunting and yelping in pain that she quickly pushed aside.

The driver stopped the car and turned to face Lionel who held his hand over the bleeding wound on his shoulder. The driver grabbed his radio and called for the guards who were travelling with them, they were ahead and hadn't seen the car stop behind them.

"Stop! Come back!" the driver yelled into the phone. "She's escaped!" he then called.

Lionel reached out and ripped the radio from his hands. "Find that bitch now! I want her back alive, so I can be the one to finish her!" Lionel spat angrily into the radio.

Olivia was on her feet and running across bright green grass gardens, past large colourful flowers patches. She ducked behind a wall and crouched over. She was out of breath and in pain. She looked at her hand that was dripping with blood. The shard she had used to stab Lionel had been sharp all over and she had sliced the palm of her hand wide open when she had gripped it so hard.

She quickly pulled her high heeled boots off and stuffed them into a bush out of sight. She then pulled off her suit jacket that was now soiled and slightly torn. Although it was an expensive suit she managed to tear off one of the sleeves with minimum effort. She used it to tightly wrap her cut hand, hoping to slow the bleeding. The rest of the jacket then went into the bush with her shoes.

She took a second to take in a few deep breaths before she flipped the phone open and began dialling.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot had returned to the hospital after he too had got nothing from the guard. He had chosen to leave before he killed him with his own weapon. He knew just how Fin felt and even more so as he sat looking at Alex.

She had drifted off to sleep, Elliot could tell it was a somewhat restless sleep. She kept whimpering and flinching. He was sure she was dreaming, _well more like having nightmares. _It didn't surprise him after what she had told him she and Olivia had been through, the stuff she could remember, stuff that was slowly coming back to her.

The shrill ring of his phone brought her out of her nightmare. He quickly scrambled with his pocket and pulled the phone out and answered, just as a nurse walked in.

"Stabler." he answered.

The nurse glared at him and said, "You can't use that in here."

"Shhh!" Elliot snapped before he turned and walked away from her.

"El, please, are you there?" Olivia begged down the phone.

Elliot was in too much shock to answer, he had never thought he would hear her voice again.

"El," she said again before she burst into tears, even Alex could hear her sobbing. The nurse stood silent watching Elliot who's eyes had also teared up.

"Thank God, you're okay." he said, wiping away his tears.

"Elliot, you have to help me. I'm…"

"You're with Lionel." he said knowingly.

Olivia stood behind the wall, a confused look on her face, confusion that only grew stronger. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Alex." he told her.

She looked at the phone, wondering if it was working properly. She placed it back to her ear and said, "Alex is dead."

"No Liv, I'm with her now." Olivia stood wide eyed and in shock. It was only when she heard Alex shout in the background, _"__Liv, I__'__m here, I__'__m alive. I__'__m ok.__"_

Olivia leaned against the wall, resting her forehead on the cold brick, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "They told me…" she began.

"Liv it doesn't matter." Elliot said, "Honey, where are you? Tell me where you are so I can come get you."

"I don't know. A house. Lionel's house. It's in the middle of nowhere. All I can see around me are gardens." she said as darkness crept in around her, night time falling in fast.

Elliot ran into the hallway and grabbed the officer. "  
>Watch over her, I have to go!"<p>

The officer immediately did as he was told and Elliot took off running down the corridor. "Liv, stay on the phone. I'm gonna get back to the 1 6. I'm gonna set up a trace. I'm going to find you." he told her.

Olivia looked up, focused as she heard people running towards her. Holding the phone by her ear she took off running, trying to stay hidden behind the tall bushes as much as she could. She knew if she could just hide long enough Elliot could get a trace sorted and find her. That was if Lionel or his men didn't find her first.

**TBC**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Will Olivia get away? **

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews. Not too much more of this story to go but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 13**

Olivia held the phone against her ear as she carried on making her way through the gardens. They seemed to be going on forever but finally she could see the trees getting closer and closer. She knew she'd be able to hide in them, hopefully long enough for help to arrive.

"How you doing?" Elliot asked her.

"I'm almost in the forest." she told him. "Where about are you?" she asked, she could hear the emergency siren on his car wailing loudly down the phone.

"There's some kind of accident, a pile up, up ahead, I'm trying to make my way through it." he told her.

They both felt their hearts skip a beat when they heard _'bleep, bleep, bleep' _"Shit!" Olivia cursed as she took a quick glance at the phone screen.

"What was that?" Elliot asked, panic evident in his voice.

"The phone battery's dying." she said, her voice shaking with fear.

"Liv, turn the phone off, try to save the battery for a while. I'll call you back when I get to the precinct."

"No, Elliot, please. I need you to stay on the line, please. I need to keep hearing your voice. I'm begging you please don't hang up on me." _God, she knew she sounded pathetic but she just didn't care._

Elliot could hear the desperation in her voice. "Ok." he said. He looked at the traffic ahead of him, knowing he could be stuck in this spot for hours yet. He realised just how close he was to the precinct. "Screw this." he said as he swung his door open, immediately cars began beeping at him and people shouting obscenities at him. He ignored it all and took off running toward the precinct.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was in the woods now, not too far in. She could hear Elliot running, his breathing heavy down the phone. Suddenly it all began to crackle. "El? El?"

"Liv….I…Li…v…."

"Elliot?"

"Li…Can..t….sig..nal…"

Olivia glanced at the phone and saw the signal was flashing on one bar. "The trees are blocking my signal." she told him as she began making her way _back_ out of the trees. She realised she had to stay that little bit nearer to the house if she wanted to keep the call going. She was about to take another step when she heard a familiar _'bleep, bleep, bleep'_. she looked at her phone and saw that too was flashing on one bar. Another _'bleep, bleep, bleep' _and it was flashing on empty. She knew it meant she had maybe two more minutes at the most.

She was happy to hear Elliot's voice suddenly clear again. "I can't hide in the woods without losing the signal." she told him.

"Liv, I'm at the precinct now. Just two more minutes." he said as he ran up the steps of the 1.6. "Just stay on the line for two minutes." he said before he heard the _'bleep, bleep, bleep' _again. Then nothing. "Liv, Liv?" he called into the phone, fear and panic in his eyes.

Olivia glanced at the screen and felt her legs give out beneath her. The battery had died. She had lost Elliot's voice. She was about to burst into tears of frustration when she heard men shouting, not too far from her. She got to her feet and ran back into the woods as fast as she could.

She'd been running for no more that a minute when a sharp pain brought her flat down in the mud. She yelped in pain as she landed in the wet cold mud. She quickly tried to stand up again but as soon as she put weight down on her foot she felt the pain all over again.

She fell back down and grabbed hold of her foot. She flinched seeing the small sharp twig that protruded from her bare foot. She pulled it out and tossed it aside, blood oozed out from the small round wound. She barely noticed the smaller cuts on her feet, made from small stones and other sharp things on the forest floor.

She leant back against a tree a took a few deep breaths, closed her eyes and took a few more. Knowing she couldn't stay where she was so exposed she pushed herself up again and continued on, limping. She was heading out of the forest now, heading towards the light of the house that she could just make out through the trees.

She didn't want to be near the house but if help arrived she had to be where they would find her.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was pacing in the squad-room. His thoughts all a jumble in his head. They had been unable to get a trace. He was wondering how they could find Olivia, he knew he had to. He knew she was now in more danger than ever.

"The guard." he thought out loud and then practically ran to the holding cells.

The guard stood up when he saw Elliot coming towards him. "What the hell do you want now?" he asked.

Elliot stormed right up to him and pulled out his gun. He grabbed the guard and dragged him out of the holding cell and over to a nearby desk. He pushed him down on it and pressed his gun right against the guards temple. Fin, Cragen and Munch all stood watching.

"Where the hell has he got her?" Elliot roared at him.

"Screw you! The guard yelled at him. "Get this prick of me!"

"Where would he take her? Tell me!"

"Fuck off!"

Elliot moved his gun, he pressed it against the guard crotch and began squeezing the trigger.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the guard asked, his voice strained as he struggled to breathe through Elliot's grasp around his throat.

"You tell me where she is or I'm gonna blow a bullet right through your dick. You won't even so much as twitch ever again when you see a pretty woman go by."

"You haven't got the balls." the guard spat him.

"You're the one who is gonna have no balls. You got till the count of 3." Elliot warned.

"Elliot, back off!" Cragen told him. More officers were now watching, none of them sure what move to make.

"This scum bag tells me where she is or I empty every bullet in this gun into his crotch."

"Elliot!" Cragen said, his tone said '_enough'_.

"2..." Elliot counted down.

"Get this fuck off of me!" the guard yelled at the others.

"1..." Elliot said as he pressed the gun harder into the guards crotch.

"Okay! Alright! Okay!" the guard yelled. "Move the gun away."

"Tell me first!"

The guard hesitated before he finally gave in, "Fine." he growled angrily.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had been crouched down behind the thick bushes that ran along side the house for what seemed like hours now. The night was now pitch black and freezing too. She was shivering so hard she feared the bush would surely be shaking with her, giving away her hiding place.

She somehow managed to stop shivering when she heard the patio door open. She froze on the spot and listened as footsteps crunched across gravel, then '_tap tap tapped'_ across concrete. She leant forward, her heat punching against her chest as she did. She looked around the side of the bush and then quickly sat back when she saw Lionel was stood no more than eight foot away from her by the edge of the pool that was lit up like beacon to anyone flying over in the night sky.

She closed her eyes, prayed he wouldn't find her, prayed that he would just go back inside the house. Suddenly, images of everything he had done to her, each rape, each slap, each time he had yelled at her; treated her like she was nothing but property, all flashed through her mind. She opened her eyes, a rage had built up so strong inside her she couldn't hold it in anymore. She slowly moved out from behind the bush, careful not to make a single sound.

As soon as her bare feet touched the concrete she began running. Lionel turned upon hearing bare feet slapping concrete. He grunted in pain as Olivia barged right into him. He stumbled backwards, falling off the pools ledge and, with a loud splash, dragging Olivia into the freezing water with him.

Olivia kicked her legs hard, forcing Lionel's body down to the bottom of the pool. She let go of the grip she had on him and punched him hard in the face, once, twice and then again. The water around them became stained with his blood, clouding her already strained vision. Which is why she didn't see his hands coming at her, just felt them wraps tightly around her throat.

She kicked wildly in the water and hit out at him as hard as she could but his iron grip did not falter. He flipped them over so he had her pressed up against the bottom of the pool and she was beginning to run out of air. She reached up and scratched his face. He let go of her but only so he could punch her hard in her stab wound. More blood now stained the water around them, this time it was her blood and there was more of it.

Ignoring the pain, trying to at least, she kicked out again. This time she caught Lionel between his legs. He groaned in pain, bubbles seeping out of his mouth. She wasted no time in hitting him as hard as she could over and over again, and finally then elbowing him in the back of the neck. He stopped fighting back against her as a new spray of bubbles escaped his mouth.

Olivia kicked off the bottom of the pool and headed up to the surface of the water. She struggled to swim to the edge of the pool, whimpering in pain in the cold water, her breath clouded around her face. She got to the edge and reached out of the water and held onto the side for dear life.

She took a second to get her breath back before she heaved herself out of the water, her body felt like it was being pricked all over by the cold night air. She managed to make it onto the pools side. She was about to begin crawling away when her ankle was tugged from behind, pulling her down flat onto her stomach.

She yelped in pain when her face hit the concrete floor and she felt herself bite through her bottom lip, blood flooded her mouth, knocking her sick. She twisted onto her back only to see Lionel glaring at her from the pools edge.

"Bitch!" he muttered as he tugged on her ankle again, pulling her over the edge of the pool and back into the water. In seconds his hands were around her throat as he pushed her under the water.

She tried pulling his hands from her neck, tried kicking him again but her body was numb from the cold. Not about to give up she kicked her feet, forcing herself out of the water. She managed to suck in a small breath before Lionel forced her back under.

She kicked her feet again, as she resurfaced she didn't bother to take in air she just screamed for help, a scream that got stuck in her throat, then she was back under the water. With no air in her lungs she began to feel dizzy. Just as it started to get dark she heard a '_pop pop'_.

Then the grip around her neck was gone, replaced by pulling on her arm. She felt the night air hit her bare flesh like angry needles as she broke the waters surface. She choked on the air that poured into her lungs as she was pulled onto the pool-side.

She looked down into the pool and saw Lionel's body floating, bloodied water all around him. She turned to her side and burst into tears when she saw a familiar set of blue eyes staring back at her. She felt familiar arms pull her into a hug. As she cried she heard a familiar voice say. "It's over now. It's over, Liv."

"Elliot…" she said, her voice shaking, "get me away from here." she cried as dozens of sirens wails got closer and closer. _Backup had arrived._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this has taken a while.**

**This chapter was originally double the length but I decided to cut it right down so that it is just about Alex and the beginning of her journey into healing.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 14**

"Your honour I object!" the blonde haired attorney argued.

"Overruled." Judge McIntyre said. He was barely paying much attention to the case he was too busy watching the blonde ADA. She was stunning. She reminded him so much of Alex Cabot. He closed his eyes for a second and allowed his mind to travel back to the night at the Domain when he had paid for her body to belong to him.

He was rudely brought out of his thought as he heard a loud bang, heavy wood against hard wood. He opened his eyes and watched as two familiar faces stormed into his court-room which was now drowning in voices.

"Order!" he yelled as he slammed his gavel down.

No one obeyed his order. His stood and slammed his gavel down harder, still no one obeyed.

"Judge James McIntyre, you're under arrest for multiple counts of rape and assault!" Elliot Stabler yelled over the racket.

His announcement silenced the court for a moment. Elliot and Fin stormed their way over to where Judge McIntyre now stood, in front of the witness stand by one of the bailiffs. The bailiff glared at him and stepped aside, making room for Fin to step behind the judge and slap a pair of cuffs on him as the courtroom exploded into chatter.

~0~0~0~0~

Judge McIntyre was sat cuffed to the table in interview room two. Elliot and Fin were slowly circling him, making him very nervous.

"I'm not answering any questions without my lawyer present."

Fin and Elliot remained silent as they continued to circle him like two hungry vultures waiting to move in on the kill. Finally Judge McIntyre had to break the silence. "Just whom am I supposed to have raped?" he asked angrily. "I'm a married man and a father!"

Alex was stood on the other side of the observation window. Munch was beside her, ready to help her if she needed support. She was still shaky but had insisted on watching this. It made her sick to think of McIntyre as family man.

"We have CCTV footage that tells us different." Elliot told him.

"What footage?" The Judge asked.

"You didn't want to talk without your lawyer, remember?" Fin said.

"Screw that, tell me what footage you have?" the Judge yelled.

"You didn't know that the Domain taped all its customers activities, did you? We've gone over so many videos it makes me sick. What made me sicker was seeing your face turn up on so many of them."

"Not to mention other parts of your body." Fin said, wishing he didn't have that image in his head.

The Judge turned and glared at him before turning back to Elliot.

"There must be some sort of mistake." he said.

Elliot grabbed a file that was sat on the table. He pulled a picture out of it and slammed it down on the table in front of the Judge. It was a camera still of his attack on Alex. "Don't try to deny it!"

The Judge looked down at the picture. He knew he was in deep. "I simply used a service." he said.

Elliot and Fin looked at each other in shock, the looked down at him. "A service? You think this is some sort of brothel. These women were abducted, beaten and forced to have sex. That's not prostitution you scum bag its rape!" Elliot roared at him.

"I paid!"

"So that gives you the right to beat women black and blue and rape them!" Fin yelled at him.

"I'm not saying another word." The Judge said.

"You don't have to. We have all the evidence we need to send you away for a long time." Elliot told him.

"You'll get to say hi to all the criminals you put away. Hey, maybe they'll pay to use you as a service." Fin said before he walked over to the door and stepped out.

Elliot glared at the Judge, "You're gonna go through hell." he said before he followed Fin out.

Outside in the observation area Fin had his arms wrapped supportively around Alex. When they parted Elliot smiled at her. "I'm so glad he's going away." she said as she looked in at the Judge who was sat with his face in his hands.

"He deserves it for what he did to you." Munch said.

"Not just because of what he did to me, but for what he did to those other women too." she said before she walked over to the door, she didn't want to have to look at the Judge anymore. But she suddenly hesitated and turned towards the observation window again. She walked up to the speaker box and with a trembling hand reached up and pressed the button.

"Judge McIntyre…" she said over the speaker, instantly grabbing his attention. "You're the one getting screwed this time….by all the monster you'll be joining in prison." she told him. She smiled and then turned and walked out.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 15**

_**4 weeks later**_

Olivia walked into the squad room to find it bursting at the seams with people. Multiple men were sat or standing alongside the far wall, six officers stood guarding them. There were other men sat at desks with officers questioning them. She couldn't see Fin, Munch or Elliot anywhere. _She didn't know they were interviewing men in the interrogation rooms._

She wanted to sit down at her desk but it was occupied so she stood there looking as lost as she felt. She noticed how the men were all glaring at her, the ones not yet being questioned. They knew she was partly responsible for their arrest, for ruining their lives, taking away their freedom.

_See how you like it assholes _she thought to herself.

"Olivia!" a familiar voice called out.

She looked up to see Cragen coming towards her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards his office. "It's probably best you don't stand out here." he told her as they made it into his office.

"Those men..." she said staring out into the squad room through the gaps in the blind hanging in the window in Cragen's office.

"They're all involved in your case. They are the men we've identified so far from the first set of CCTV footage we gathered, but there's still weeks' worth of footage to go through." he told her.

Olivia continued to look out at the men as Cragen spoke to her. She looked at some of the faces and recognised them immediately, senators, and a leading plastic surgeon who was always on the TV, a local news reporter…_it made her feel sick. _"What about the staff?" she asked.

"We've got them all Liv, from the leader of the guards down to the cook." he told her.

Olivia felt a cold chill shoot down her spine just at the thought of the leader of the guards. She continued looking at the men, customers of The Domain. After a moment more she had to turn her back on them.

She and Cragen both jumped at the sudden sound of gunshots from in the squad room. She turned to see a man holding a gun against one of the arrested men's head. She immediately recognised the man with the gun. It was Ian Barrows, Massie Brook's fiancé. He was pressed up against the wall, and was using the man in his arms as a shield.

Cragen rushed over to her and pulled her aside, away from the window. "Stay here." he said to her as he ran over to his desk, pulled out his gun and made his way out of his office.

Massie's fiancé saw him and said, "This doesn't concern you!"

"You've walked into my squad room carrying a gun, this certainly does involve me."

"No, it doesn't!" the man yelled as he fired, the gun aimed at Cragen.

Cragen felt the bullet burry itself into his leg and fell to the floor with a pain filled cry. He was unable to push himself up so lay there, holding his bleeding leg. Massie's fiancé turned to look at the other officers who all seemed to steady their aims on him. He never saw Olivia creep out of Cragen's office and grab his gun from off the floor.

"Mr. Barrows!" she called out, instantly grabbing his attention. He turned to face her, seeing the gun pointed at him. He was still using the man as his shield but seemed to duck behind him more. "Do you remember me?" she asked him.

"You were working Massie's case. You got abducted too. You were with her when she…died." he said, his voice shaky with emotion.

"That's right. My name's Olivia." she said, reminding him. "Ian, come on. You know this isn't right. Just lower your weapon so all these officers can."

"I can't." he said shaking his head.

"Please?" Olivia begged as she inched her way closer to him. "I don't want to see you get hurt, but if you fire that gun again they will shoot you."

"Don't you want to see these men dead? After what they did to you, the way they violated you? I want them dead. I want them to suffer, like Massie suffered."

"Part of me does want them dead. Every single one of them, but that's the victim in me. The cop in me wants to see them in jail where they belong, where they will suffer."

Ian shook his head, said, "That's not good enough. They took my Massie away from me. I can't ever have her back." he cried.

Olivia blinked away tears just to clear her vision, "I know, and I'm sorry I couldn't get her out of there….but if you stop this, and give me your gun, I promise you that you will see these men punished for what they did to her, and to every woman in that place."

Ian shook his head. "Prison's too good for them. I'm sorry, Olivia." he said before he pulled the trigger on the man in his arms, sending his blood spraying everywhere. He let him fall to the floor and took out another two men before a bullet slammed into his chest, quickly followed by another.

Ian fell to his knees; he managed to shoot one more man before another two bullets buried themselves into his chest. He fell onto his back, lifeless, his blood pooling around him.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and pulled the gun out of her shaking hands, the gun where the bullets that now riddled Ian Barrow's body had come from.

Olivia couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from Ian's dead body. "Liv, Liv!" Elliot said to her.

She gasped and turned to face him, having no idea where he had appeared from, not even realising he had taken the gun from her hands. She took a step back and shook her head as her bottom lip began to tremble. She brushed past the officer seeing to Cragen and stormed out, leaving the other officers to secure the men again and check on those who had been shot.

Elliot bent down and checked on Cragen. Going to check on Olivia was where he was going next, but he had to know his captain and friend was ok first. "I'm fine, Elliot." Cragen told him. "Go check on Liv." he said knowing that's what he really wanted. Elliot nodded and ran out after her, having a pretty good idea where she had gone.

It only took him a minute or so to make his way up to the roof. He walked through the open door, knowing it was usually kept closed_. It confirmed Olivia was on the roof. _He took a few steps away from the door and saw her.

She was crouched by the wall, one hand resting on it, using it to keep her from falling onto her knees. He could see she was crying, she had her other arm wrapped around herself, trying to comfort himself.

He walked over to her and reached down and pulled her to her feet. In a burst of sobs she threw her arms around him. She held him so tight that it actually shocked him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her back.

There was nothing he could say to comfort her so he just placed a kiss on her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she continued to cry.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long but I wrote and deleted this chapter a bunch of times because I just wasn't happy with it, but I finally settled on this after some more editing. I wanted one last twist in this story and here it is. Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 16**

_**3 weeks later**_

Olivia was at the precinct. She was sat in what she liked to call the chill out area. It was actually the small staff only area upstairs, where only a couch and a coffee table could fit. It looked down over the bullpen, but somehow managed to block out some of the noise made in there.

Alex was sat with her and they were discussing the most recent killings that had taken place. The victims were all men who _had_ or were suspected of having used the Domain. They had all been killed in accidental style deaths, but it was enough to get the attention of the media and the SVU and, unknowingly to Olivia or Alex, someone else.

Both Alex and Olivia couldn't help but feel a little happy that these bastards were being made to pay but part of them also wanted to see these men brought to justice, rotting in a prison like all criminals should.

"Do you think it's one of the women who were kept there? I mean, who wouldn't want to get their revenge." Alex said. "Some of them were there so much longer than we were."

Olivia just nodded. "There are so many possible suspects, the women's husband's families…" she said, the list could go on and on.

"I read the last guy was killed in a freak accident at his warehouse. Fell into some of the machinery, it took four hours to get his body out." Alex said.

Olivia closed her eyes the thought of such an accident was sickening. She couldn't help but think out loud, "Maybe karma decided to step in."

"They always said karma was a bitch." Alex offered.

Olivia just laughed halfheartedly. She knew someone was behind this, but she guessed it would be a long time before they knew who. _She was wrong._

They both looked up when they heard a commotion coming from downstairs. They both pushed themselves up as three sets of heavy footsteps came storming up the stairs. They were both surprised to see a common enemy, Ed Tucker, from IAB. No one liked this scum bag. _Surely not even his own mother liked him._

"Just the two people I was looking for. I shouldn't be as surprised as I am to find you together." Tucker said.

Olivia glanced at Elliot and Cragen who were stood behind Tucker and then looked back at Tucker "Why are you looking for us?" she asked, as usual never amused by him. The mere presence of him made her skin crawl, _Alex's too._

"I need you to both come with me?" he said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because I need to speak to you in connection with the recent deaths of men who are involved in your case." he said. _He always sounded so damn smug._

"What do their deaths have to do with us?" Olivia asked.

"I need alibies from you, both of you." he said.

"This is madness! Liv, Alex, don't talk to him." Elliot said as he stood directly in front of Tucker. Cragen could tell Elliot only needed one more reason to knock Tucker's lights out so he stepped in. "Elliot!" he said in a warning tone. "Look," he began but Tucker quickly cut him off.

"I do have a warrant for you arrests." he informed them.

Both women were stunned as were Cragen and Elliot. "What the hell?" Olivia said, becoming just as frustrated as Alex was feeling.

"What Judge possibly signed that warrant?" Alex asked.

"You're not the one who will be asking questions here, I am!" Tucker told her. He then turned to Olivia, "Starting with you, Detective Benson."

~0~0~0~0~

"Tell me what you've been doing with yourself recently?" Tucker asked Olivia who sat in the chair opposite from where he stood.

"You really think I keep a diary of what I do each hour of every day."

"Just give me a rough idea."

"Fine. I wake up, I come here and then I go home, maybe watch a little TV then I go to bed. Really not that exciting, I know."

"You go home alone?" he asked.

"Yes, and I stay there, _alone_." she told him.

"So you have no one who can provide you with an alibi?" he asked.

"Why exactly would I need one?" she asked, confused.

"What about Ms. Cabot?"

"ADA Cabot, and like me she's been spending most nights alone." Olivia said, bored of his questioning and quickly becoming annoyed by it.

"So you are the only alibi she has and let me guess, she's the only one you have?"

"Where are you going with all this?" she asked.

"I suspect that you and ADA Cabot are responsible for the murders of the men who frequented the Domain."

"That's pathetic, and you have no proof!"

"You're telling me you don't hold them responsible for what they did to you? The abuse they put you both through, the rapes?"

"No! I mean yes, but I know how the system works, I work for that system. I would rather see them rotting in prison than dead!" she yelled at him.

"We've been here before, Detective. I knew you were guilty then, just like I know you're guilty now. This time you got yourself a partner though?"

"No." she snapped.

"You know what I think?" he began, not caring that she didn't give a damn what he thought, "I think like mother like daughter…"

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief. "What do _you_ know about my mother?"

"I think that like your mother, you've taken up drinking to handle what happened to you. I think maybe ADA Cabot has too. I think you both got drunk and you decided to take things into your own hands. I think you went out and you took revenge on the people who raped and violated you!"

"No!" she yelled angrily at him, unable to keep her emotions under control.

"You did what your mother never had the balls to do to the man who raped her, the man who fathered you!" he derided.

Olivia stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Go to hell!" she spat at him.

"That's where you're going! You're under arrest and your ADA too." he spat back at her.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot and the others watched in shock as Olivia was dragged out of the interview room by Tucker. It gave them all a sickening sense of déjà vu. "Where the hell do you think you're taking her?" Elliot snapped at him as he stepped in his path.

"I suggest you move outta my way Detective Stabler!" Tucker warned him.

"She hasn't done this, you know that!" Elliot bellowed at him.

"You're right, _she_ hasn't done this _they_ have done this." he told him.

"Captain, come on!" Elliot cried to Cragen.

"Elliot, we can sort this out later. Let's not make it harder than it has to be." Cragen said sadly.

"Have you even bothered to interview any of the other victims from the Domain?" Fin asked.

"Of course we have, but none of them have the means to pull it off, unlike Detective Benson and ADA Cabot."

Tucker pulled Alex up from the chair where she sat by her arm and dragged her along with Olivia into the elevator. _The others could only watch. _

"This is bullshit!" Fin cried out.

They were all thinking the same thing. Elliot ran over to his desk and grabbed the warrant that Tucker had left behind on the table.

"What are you doing?" Munch asked.

"Calling this judge, asking him what crap evidence Tucker presented in order to get it!"

~0~0~

Olivia and Alex climbed into the back of Tucker's car. One thing was for sure, they were glad to have each other during this mess. "I want our lawyers waiting for us whenever we get to where you're taking us." Alex said firmly.

"You have the right to remain silent, Ms. Cabot. Take note of that please." he snapped at them.

The women both turned to look at each other as Tucker pulled out into the traffic. Both women knew they were innocent but knew they had no alibi to prove such a fact, little did they know they wouldn't have to.

_Tucker had other ideas…_

**TBC**

**I originally planned on this being one big long chapter but decided to split it because it was too long.**

**The next part is probably gonna be the final part and it will also show what Tucker's got planned.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I wanted this to be the last chapter but you all want to see more about Alex and Olivia healing, so I'll try to keep it going a little longer but to be honest I'm really beginning to struggle, hence why this update has taken so long, so, if anyone has any idea's please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 17**

Olivia and Alex sat in the back of Tucker's car in silence, both gazing out of the window at the city that flashed past. They were both beginning to wonder where Tucker was taking them to. Each time they thought he was taking them to one place in particular he'd pass by it.

"Tucker, where are we going?" Olivia finally had to ask.

"That's not your concern." he told her.

Olivia glanced at Alex who looked back at her with the exact same expression_ 'What should be?' _Olivia then looked ahead. Her eyes locked with Tucker's, who was watching her in the rear view mirror. She couldn't help but notice how dark his eyes were and how cruel they looked.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was pacing around the bullpen, waiting for it to turn 5'oclock when Judge Talbot got out of court. He was the judge who had signed the warrant but his busy secretary had told Elliot he was in court till five before they had hung up on him, refusing to answer any more of his questions.

It was just seconds past five when Elliot picked up the phone and rang again. It had been just over fifthteen minutes since Tucker had left with Olivia and Alex. Finally the phone was answered. "Judge Talbot." A voice said.

"Judge Talbot, this is detective Stabler from the Manhattan special victims unit." Elliot began.

"Okay… What can I do for you Detective?" Judge Talbot asked, puzzled.

"I need you to tell me what evidence was presented against Detective Benson and ADA Cabot in order for Ed Tucker from IAB to get a warrant for their arrests!"

"Excuse me?" Talbot asked.

"What evidence…?" Elliot began again.

"I heard what you said, Detective Stabler. I'm just not sure why you are asking me?" Talbot replied.

Elliot picked up the warrant and looked at it again. "You signed it." he pointed out.

"I signed no warrant, I can assure you."

"Your signature is right here on this warrant, dated today."

"Detective Stabler, I promise you that I have signed no warrants today. I've been in court all day with only two short recess breaks. Both times I can tell you I was relieving my full bladder and _not_ signing warrants."

Elliot was stunned. "Okay. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Elliot said.

"Not a problem." Judge Talbot replied before he hung up.

The others all looked at Elliot, waiting to hear what he had to say. "Well?" Munch finally asked.

"Judge Talbot didn't sign this warrant." Elliot told them as he studied the paper in his hands. "It's a fake."

"Why would Tucker fake a warrant?" Fin asked.

Elliot couldn't answer him, he was too lost in thoughts and like a light bulb going off it occurred to him, "I think he was a customer?"

The others looked at him. "What?" Munch asked.

"The son of a bitch used the Domain!" Elliot said as he threw the warrant down and grabbed his car keys. "We need to find them!"

"Whoa, Elliot, we have no idea where he's taken them?" Fin pointed out.

"We have to find them!" Elliot yelled as panic flooded through him.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia and Alex had turned more than concerned. The traffic had come to a stand still and they'd been trapped in the hot car for the last twenty minutes. Tucker was nervously tapping the steering wheel and it had quickly become more than annoying.

"Tucker, please, can I just wind the window down a little bit. I swear we're gonna melt back here." Olivia said. It was kinda true, but it was also so she could stick her arm outta the window and unlock the god-damn door.

Tucker just glared at her in the rear-view mirror again and stayed silent.

Olivia suddenly remembered her phone that was in her pocket, luckily Tucker hadn't searched her, yet. She slowly reached over and tapped Alex's leg. She lifted her phone out of her pocket slightly so Alex could see it and so she knew what Olivia needed, _a distraction._

Alex brought her hand to her mouth and began coughing as loudly and as convincingly as she could whilst Olivia dialled Elliot's number, turned the volume right down and then hid the phone between her leg and the door.

Alex stopped her coughing, having done a great job at acting the short coughing fit. She turned to Tucker and said, "We've been in the car over a half an hour. We've been stuck in this traffic forever." she said loudly so anyone on the phone could hear but not so that it was obvious she was up to something.

Olivia just about heard Elliot's muffled voice. "Tucker, where are you taking us to?" she asked loudly, praying Elliot would understand the predicament they were in.

"Why are we heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge?" Alex asked, "I thought we were going…."

"You'll just have to wait and find out…won't you." Tucker snapped at them.

~0~0~0~0~

It was just minutes later when they pulled into a large empty overgrown lot, it was then that Olivia and Alex really began to think they could be in danger. Tucker drove the car around behind what had once been a garage and pulled out. Olivia glanced around and thought it wasn't by accident that Tucker had parked the car out of view from everyone else. She glanced down at her phone in time to see it flash the empty battery at her before it went dead.

She put it back in her pocket and looked up. She and Alex watched as Tucker leant over and opened the glove box. Olivia saw the gun as Tucker put his hand on it. She lunged forward and slammed her elbow into Tucker. It connected hard with his head and he fell forward and cracked his face on the steering wheel, leaving him out of it for a minute.

Olivia climbed over into the front seat and opened up the passenger side door. "Come on!" she yelled to Alex who was already following her. Once Alex was on her feet Olivia reached in to grab the gun but Tucker snatched it up first.

Olivia knew he was going to pull the trigger so grabbed Alex and they began to run. "Why is he doing this?" Alex asked her.

"I have no idea!" Olivia replied as a bullet skimmed past her face and buried itself into the wall of the garage. "Come on, in here!" she said to Alex and pushed her through a gap in the rotten shutter of the garage.

Inside it was almost completely dark. Just a few missing bricks in the crumbling wall offered some daylight. Olivia and Alex hid behind some crates piled up in the corner. Both of them were scared and they weren't going to lie about the fact. They were unarmed against a man with a gun and training on how to use it.

They crouched there trying to will their hearts to stop pounding against their chests as if trying to break through it. They became totally silent when they heard the shutter rattle as Tucker squeezed through the gap.

For a second the only sound in the garage was Tucker's quiets steps. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Tucker said in a sing-song voice.

Both women remained dead silent and dead still.

"Come on! Let's play this out as it is. You two, both guilty of course of killing the men who abused you and the other women, tried to escape custody. Attacked me," Tucker said, reaching up and touching the bleeding gash of his face, a result of having hit the steering wheel when Olivia hit him, "I had no choice but to shoot you. It was self-defence."

Olivia took hold of Alex's hand to get her attention. She signalled for her to stay and then crept sideways, still keeping behind the crates.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot and the team where speeding down the road. They were right by where they had heard the last directions Olivia could offer them, before her phone had cut off. They pulled over at the edge of the road, car by car, there wasn't much traffic here anyway. _The cars that were around looked abandoned._

"This place is like a ghost town!" Fin yelled out of his car window to Elliot who had his window rolled down as well.

"This would be the perfect place for Tucker to bring them to." Munch said.

"Then where the hell are they?" Elliot asked.

They all turned to look as the echo of a gun shot rang out. Elliot noticed the old building and said, "There!"

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia ducked in the dark as Tucker fired off a second shot. Bits off the rotten ceiling crumbled down onto the floor, leaving holes in the roof. The small holes now offered some more light. She crept to the side and felt her heart skip a beat when she kicked a metal pipe. It was soo dark she just didn't see it. She heard Tucker begin to storm towards her. Suddenly there was a crash from across the way from her, right by where Alex was hiding.

Olivia stood up in time to see Tucker storming over to where Alex was now stood. She realised Alex had just created a diversion and so used the opportunity. She grabbed the pipe by her feet and stepped out from behind the crate. She ran over to Tucker and swung the pipe at him before he had time to turn around. He fell down to the ground and she jumped over him and ran to Alex.

She kept tight hold of the pipe and grabbed Alex's hand. "He may have left the keys in the car!" Olivia thought out loud.

They headed towards the gap in the shutter, hoping to get to the car and be able to use it to get as far away from Tucker as possible. The sound of the bullet was still ringing in their ears when Olivia felt her leg buckle beneath her, Alex was the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground.

The pipe dropped from her hand as she placed it on her leg. She could feel her blood seeping through her fingers. "You've been shot!" Alex cried.

Olivia turned to see Tucker struggling to get up as he kept the gun pointed at them. "I'm fine." she told Alex.

"You're not fine. I've been shot, remember, I know how it feels." Alex said.

"It's just a graze." Olivia said.

"The next one won't be!" Tucker spat as he finally got to his feet. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Quite a temper you have Detective Benson, quite violent. You must have inherited that from your father!"

"Screw you!" Alex snapped angrily at him, holding on tighter to Olivia who she felt ready to lunge at Tucker.

"I'd have screwed you, the two of you, if you hadn't fucked things up at The Domain. Do you have any idea how much money that place was making, money that I had a share in?"

"That's what this is about?" Olivia asked.

"This is about millions that I have lost out on because of you two!"

"You killed those men, didn't you?" Alex asked.

"Those men fucked up as much as you two did. I did what had to be done. Just like this _has_ to be done."

Olivia and Alex both knew they could try to run, but both decided they would rather be shot facing their killer than shot running from him. "You pathetic son-uva-bitch!" Olivia spat at him.

"And you're just a bitch!" he said as he aimed his gun right at her chest.

Alex screamed as two loud shots rang out, bouncing off the walls around them. She expected Olivia to fall but she didn't, she just grabbed hold of her arm. They both watched as the gun dropped from Tuckers hand and he fell to his knees, two fast trickles of blood seeping from the holes in his chest.

Both women then turned to the door where Elliot and Fin stood, holding their guns. They put them away and ran over to Alex and Olivia. Fin wrapped his arms around a shaking Alex whilst Elliot threw his arms around his partner.

"Liv's been shot." Alex told Fin.

"It's ok. We've got a bus on the way." he told her, draping his jacket around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked Olivia who clung onto him.

"Yeah, thanks to you." she said.

"Come on, let's get you outside." Elliot said as he guided her over to the gap in the shutter. Munch ran over to assist so she wasn't struggling to try to walk.

They helped the women out and left a lifeless Tucker lying on the floor, a pool of blood gathering around him.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**I've always hated that IAB guy so figures I would sue the opportunity to get rid of him.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is the final chapter, I've been struggling so much with it. I wasn't totally sure how to end this right but thanks to SunRise19 and EdibleSlaw I managed to come up with something. I know I said it would take a while to update but I didn't expect it to take this long. I really didn't want to rush this final chapter and come produce something rubbish, so hopefully this is okay.**

**I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has read this story and a huge thanks for the reviews and alerts and things. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 18**

_**18 months later.**_

Olivia had been driving for hours and hours, and that was just today. She'd been on the road for two days, stopping overnight at hotels before waking and carrying on with her journey. Elliot had wanted her to fly but she insisted of driving, knowing the journey would do her good.

She suddenly found that she _had_ to pull over and stop for a while. It wasn't to rest or even to stretch her aching legs. It was to stand at the edge of tall cliff and look out at the sea and the orange and red sky in which the sun was setting, slowly sinking into the sea, _or at least that was how it looked._

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life and she suddenly wished Elliot could be here to see it with her. She wished he could be standing right behind her with his chin resting on her shoulders, his arms wrapped around her front, his hands resting on her swollen tummy.

Instead she rested her own hands on her pregnant belly. "Your daddy would love this." she spoke to the bump beneath her blue t-shirt.

She was almost five months pregnant and, carrying twins, she was showing more than most women would be at this stage. She took another minute to watch the sun and then she turned and climbed back into her car.

She stole another quick look, vowing to remember it forever, and then she pulled back out onto the dusty road. Her journey was almost at an end and she could see the beach down in the valley below. She could clearly see the few houses that littered the shore line, standing proud looking out over the ocean.

~0~0~0~0~

Alex was sat on the deck watching as her husband of 6 months played with their beautiful three year old daughter. True, she wasn't Alex's daughter by blood, but the moment she had met Harry she had fallen instantly in love with him and his little girl. The motherless child had taken an instant liking to Alex and saw her as her mother, much to Alex's delight. It had been a whirlwind relationship but Alex wouldn't have had it any other way.

"It's almost bedtime!" she called out to them as Harry scooped little Lucy up and spun around with her in his arms, his feet sinking into the soft sand beneath them.

"Yes Mommy!" Lucy shouted in-between giggles.

Alex just laughed and knew there was no chance Lucy would be going to bed on time tonight, she didn't mind, she adored the small girls company. She took another look out over the beach she loved living on so much. The gentle waves softly glided up the beach before retreating back. The setting sun made the water look orange,_ it was truly stunning._

She was about to turn and walk back inside when she heard a car coming down the gravel driveway. She stepped around the side of the house and watched with a smile as a familiar faced person climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the car.

Alex stormed forward and threw her arms around Olivia, who did the exact same thing. There was silence as they simply held one and another, friends reunited.

"God, it's been too long!" Alex said unwilling to end the hug just yet.

Olivia continued to hug her back for a while longer before she chose to reply.

"I know. I haven't seen you since the wedding." Olivia said as they finally ended their hug.

"And look at you." Alex said, gently laying her hands on Olivia's bump. "I bet El was impressed when you were told it was twins."

Olivia just smiled and recalled the moment clear as day, "I think his exact word was _"Jackpot!"_" She smiled.

"Aunt Livia!" cried Lucy as she half skipped half ran over to her.

Olivia crouched down and held her arms open for the little girl to run into. As soon as she did she pulled her into a tight hug and scooped her up. "I can't believe how big you're getting!" she said in disbelief.

"It's all this sea air," Harry told her with a smile as Alex took Lucy from Olivia's arm.

"You and El should really consider moving down here. We could be neighbours." He added as he gave Olivia a hug. "We've missed you." He told her sincerely.

"With a view like that," she said looking out at the sea, "I think we may just have to do it, and we miss you guys too." She smiled.

"Well come on inside. Alex has been slaving away over the stove all day and the food smells as amazing as always! I'll grab your bags for you later, Liv." Harry said as he grabbed Lucy from Alex and carried her into the house, tickling her as he did.

Olivia and Alex simply followed the sound of Lucy giggling, both smiling contentedly.

"This place really is beautiful, Alex. I forgot just how beautiful." Olivia said glancing at the stunning views that surrounded her.

"That's because you and El don't visit anywhere near enough."

"It's hard with El working. Since I left the department has been twice as busy and El seems to be the one left with all the cases."

"Are you still happy with your decision to leave?" Alex asked her.

"Definitely, working as a rape counsellor is one of the best things I've ever done." Olivia replied.

"I'm happy for you, Liv." Alex told her as she wrapped her arm around her best friends back, a move Olivia mimicked back to her.

"Thanks, Alex. So, what about you Miss Lady of leisure?"

"Mrs!" Alex corrected as she held her hand up and wiggled her finger upon which was a beautiful wedding ring.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Lady of leisure." Olivia said with a smile.

"Not quite. It's a job and a half keeping this place tidy and taking care of Lucy, but I love it."

"El keeps saying he thinks that I won't want to return to work once the babies are born."

"What do you tell him?"

"That he's probably right." she replied making them both laugh before the moved into the house.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was sat on the deck. She watched through the large glass sliding doors as Alex crept over to the couch and gently laid a blanket over Harry who had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Lucy was nestled next to him, she too fast asleep so Alex made sure to put the blanket over to too. Olivia couldn't help but smile as Alex bent down and kissed her daughters blonde curly hair and then her husband and then her daughter again.

She then grabbed the remote, turned the TV off and made her way towards the deck. She grabbed hold of two blankets off the back of the chair as she passed by it. She stepped out onto the deck and closed the sliding doors behind her. She passed Olivia one of the blankets then sat down in the deck-chair next to hers.

Both women wrapped themselves up in the blankets. It wasn't exactly cold but it was cosier with the blankets as they watched the stars twinkling up in the night sky.

"I can't remember when I last saw so many stars." Olivia confessed.

"That's city living for you. Harry and I fall asleep out here all the time watching the stars."

"It is amazing here, Alex. Lucy seems so happy growing up here. I want that for these babies." Olivia said as she stroked her belly.

"There's homes further down the beach for sale. God knows you would want to get away from the city. I wouldn't move back there if someone paid me."

Olivia knew Alex had grown to hate the city more and more after the Domain. She hated the crowds of people in the city and it had taken her a lot of therapy to be able to accept having strangers around her.

_Harry and Lucy had been the best thing that could have happened to her._ Harry had been no stranger, well sort of. They had meant during the trial of the Domain. His wife had been one of the women taken to it. She had not been lucky enough to leave it though as she had died there. It was this common ground that had brought Alex and Harry together. _They'd helped heal each other._

Olivia smiled at her friend and held her hand out to her. Alex smiled and reached out and grabbed her friends hand. They sat there in a comfortable silence, listening to the waves and watching the stars.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was lying in what could only be described as one of the most comfortable beds that she had ever slept in, courtesy of Alex's guest room. She would have happily stayed here all day but she had a busy day planned ahead.

First she had to have breakfast cooked by Harry, one of the best cooks she knew, out on the deck. Then it was onto the beach to build sand castles with Lucy and Alex. They also fully intended to paddle. They were also going to collect shells and make necklaces with them and so much more.

She was about to open her eyes and start getting ready for the day when she felt a soft finger run gently down the side of her face. She smiled as she instantly recognised the touch and the familiar wake up call, but she was sure she must be dreaming it because she had come here last night _without_ Elliot.

She was amazed when she opened her eyes to find him lying beside her, a huge grin on his face. "Morning beautiful." he said to her.

She wanted to ask what he was doing here but she had missed him that she pushed herself up and half lay over him and she kissed him hungrily. He kissed her right back with a similar hunger, his hand coming up to tangle itself in her hair. _He hated being away from her._

She finally broke apart from the kiss and moved to lie beside him, wrapping her arm around him to stop him from going anywhere, _not that he had any intentions to do so._ He brought one arm up around her back and the other came to rest on her belly.

"How are our babies?" he asked her.

"Kicky." she told him, making him laugh.

He kissed her on top of her head, leaving his lips to linger there. "I couldn't stand being away from you for so long so I caught the red eye last night, arrived here a little while ago. Harry was telling me about all the houses for sale further down the beach."

"I think we should buy one." she told him. "There longer I stay here the more I dread going back to the city. It's so cleansing out here, El."

"I know, just seeing how well Alex is doing proves that, and I know you've been struggling with things again."

Olivia knew she often woke him up in the middle of the night when she woke up screaming from another nightmare. He knew how she panicked the moment a guy looked at her funny and he had to be the one to remind her he was there to keep her safe. He knew she just couldn't be the person she once was until she had a real change.

"We'll do it then." he told her.

~0~0~0~0~

The rest of the weekend seemed to go by quickly, too quickly. They had all enjoyed playing on the beach for most of the daytime, eating far too much food and relaxing on the deck of a night time.

Tomorrow Olivia and Elliot would be driving back to the city. However, they had indeed purchased one of the houses on the beach and as soon as all was finalised they would be moving into it. Lucy was possibly more excited than anyone that this was happening, so much so that she had fallen asleep early after tiring herself out jumping about with excitement.

She was now cradled in Alex's arm, snug under a blanket as the friends all sat out watching the sun set. They spent the night talking and planning the times ahead, things that could happen once Olivia and Elliot had moved. The more they talked the more they all wished it was happening sooner rather than later.

~0~0~0~0~

The sun was almost getting ready to set as Elliot loaded the last of their luggage into the car. Alex and Olivia were still hugging one and another. "I know you're gonna be back in a few weeks but I'm really gonna miss you, Liv." Alex said.

"I'm gonna miss you too. All of you." Olivia said, a little emotionally. _Damn hormones._

The woman finally broke apart from the hug and whilst Alex hugged Elliot Olivia hugged Harry. Next it was Lucy's turn to give everyone, including Alex and Harry who were going nowhere hugs. Then with Lucy sat on her father's shoulders, Olivia and Elliot climbed into the car.

Alex, Harry and Lucy stood waving to them as they drove off. They continued to wave until they were out of sight. Harry couldn't help but notice the sad look on his wife's face.

He wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't be sad sweetheart, she's coming back."

Alex turned to look at him and smiled. She held his face and kissed him. "God, I love you." she said to him.

"I love you too." he replied.

"I love you both!" Lucy giggled.

"Good!" Harry cheered as he pulled her down from his shoulders and he and Alex both tickled her. The moment he put the giggling girl down she set off running down the beach. Alex grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and they took off running after her.

~0~0~0~0~

"El, pull over!" Olivia said as they reached the top of the Valley

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled up into a layby at the side of the road.

"You have to see this!" Olivia beamed as she climbed out of the car.

Elliot immediately followed. He followed her across the empty road and came to a stop just behind her at the top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean below. He was stunned by the sight of the sun setting into it.

Olivia turned to face him, still beaming, "I wanted you to see this so badly." she said before she turned to face it again. "Isn't it amazing?"

"It's perfect." he said as he stepped right behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on her bump, his chin resting on her shoulder.

She smiled, "Now its perfect." she said and placed her hands on his.

They stood there in one another's embrace, watching the sun sink into the sea.

"Love you." Elliot said to her before he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Olivia smiled and nuzzled her face against his. "I love you back." she replied, and they continued to watch the sun set.

**The End**

**Thanks so much for reading. I'm sorry to leave it here but I've given them both a happy ending and those of you familiar with my work will know I'm not usually any good at the Happily-ever-after thing so I hope this is okay. **

**Thanks again. **


End file.
